A Well Kept Secret
by 4eva-xo
Summary: *SEQUEL TO HOME SWEET HOME: BOULDER!* Tyler, Drew, James, Kaylie, Lauren, Payson are in a "village" named Loakai. Austin, Nicky and Max are going hysterical in Hawaii looking for them. Happily Ever After? Not till the very end. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** WELL HERE IT IS! THE SEQUEL! THANK YOU TO THE 14 REVIEWERS THAT MADE THIS POSSIBLE :D Please remember that if you don't like how we added a few extra characters, please don't read it. Or read it but please don't put any harsh reviews, it'll only bring our mood down. So, BE NICE.

**Disclaimer:** we do **not** own Kaylie Cruz, Austin Tucker, Nicky Russo, Lauren Tanner, Max Spencer, Payson Keeler or Sasha Belov. But we, however, **do own** Loakai, Tyler Tanner, Drew Deveux, James Moore and Officer Johnson. If you guys would like to use any of ideas, just send us a private message :)

ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Tyler's POV_

Hopefully the girls don't suspect anything last night while I was talking to the actor. If they do, the plan will be in big trouble and we'll have to do something about it ASAP. If this plan works then Austin and all his private puppies will be out of the picture and the girls will be ours. Kaylie Cruz will be mine. Ever since I got out of that hellhole I've been wanting to meet Kaylie again, that hellhole was what spilt Kaylie and I in the first place. Thank god I got out now I'm taking back what could have been mine. The girls have no idea what's up ahead.

_Payson's POV_

There's something going on here. Last night when I saw Tyler talking to the head of town I was thinking about what they could be talking about besides what overall he wears and what brand is that pitchfork. Obviously, he can't say its custom made by Forever 21 or even Chanel. I mean seriously. What's with this town? Everyone seems too perfect, there's no crime even if the town is small. It doesn't make sense. I'm not good at geography and we don't learn about Hawaii very much but what kind of name is Loakai? Who names their village that? Seriously, Loakai doesn't even sound _appealing_; like Honolulu or Waikiki, now those names attract a bunch of people. But Loakai? There's no history and everyone sounds too good to be a simple villager. I'm missing the bigger picture here.

I think I'm going to find out what's really going on and tell Lauren and Kaylie. I headed towards a lady who looks around the mid 20's. I asked her, "Is there any great history here?"

"Oh yes, there's so many."

"Care to tell?" I asked her politely.

"There was this woman her name was uh… Catalina Loakai, a founder of this place, one of the main founders hence the village's name. She brought us so many new things like crops and wheat that she originally and personally made. We felt so blessed."

"I couldn't even imagine. This village, when was it been found?" I questioned her still feeling uncertain.

"1880," she answered, "Just like the map you looked at in the rest house when you first got here."

Wrong. That map was made in 1860. I've looked at it, clearly, and it wrote exactly that. I should probably check just to see if I was mistaken. I'm not convinced at all. I said thanks and walked towards the library where they kept the maps and all the history books. I got to the library and asked the librarian, "Excuse me, ma'am. Where do you keep the maps and the village histories?"

"Over to your left and down the hall," she pointed.

"Thank you."

I walked towards the row she told me about and there was so many. I have no idea where to start. How to start? I looked at the books alphabetically. I might as well start with the founder like the lady said. So I went to the L section, it is probably sorted by her last name. I saw the book spine, Catalina Loakai. Just as I thought, I took it from the shelf and start flicking through it. She said the village was found 1880 same as the map but the map was made in 1860. I'm going to finish reading this book about Catalina Loakai in a few hours but I should be able to finish before the other girls finish their chores, same with the guys. I wish Max was here to tell me what to do about the scrappy old book. Dirty too. Maybe I could look at the publish date? Could it be printed at the back or the front?

I flicked towards the back and saw the date that was published and oh. My. God. It was published just 5 days ago. That couldn't be right. It said Catalina Loakai was born in 1855 and this book couldn't be published just a few days ago. This village has no connection to the outside world beyond the village boundaries. This doesn't add up to what the lady told me. This doesn't prove anything. This could be a new copy and I don't even know about it. I'm just being paranoid. I can't jump into conclusions until I find that map and if that map is correct like I thought then the book would add up, too.

I walked further down the row and was hoping the map is somewhere here. Found it! I took a copy of the map that we saw when we got here and looked at it more clearly. There's the village located on the map so it's the same map I saw. I look at the title and it said 'Hawaii Map in 1860'. If Catalina Loakai was truly born in 1855, then how the hell could she discover a village at the age of five _and_ name it _and_ bring crops for the villagers? Exactly what I thought. It proves that the villagers are hiding something to keep us here. To make us think that we're safe here till someone finds us. The reality is no one can find us if we don't have any connection to the outside world. I have to tell the girls this, but first, I need to find Tyler Tanner.

_Tyler's POV_

Today has been a great day; the girls seem happy and safe from the Alpha male and the dogs. Just make sure there's no bone lying around and they won't come looking for it. Hopefully, nothing will set them off looking for answers about the village. Plus, the actors did a good job with making shit up about this village and printing it. So if anything does go wrong, they are so fucking screwed.

Hey, there's Payson. She looks worried. _Today has been a great day_. Hold that thought.

"Keeler? Why do you look so worried?"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"What? What do you mean? Me worry? I would probably worry about how we're going to get back," I lied.

"Really? You're going to play that 'wanting to get home' card?"

"Of course. I don't want to stay here for my whole life but if no one finds us then it's the only option we have. You and I both know I'm right."

"I know you're right. But we're only staying here if this village is _real_."

What did she just say? Je ne sais pas. Does she know something? Je ne sais pas.

"I don't get what you're trying to tell me here."

"Tanner. I'm trying to tell you that this village; this so-called perfect ville is fake," she knows something.

"How? I mean didn't you think about looking for some proof?"

"I have some and I want you to tell your friends to meet me at the library so that I can show you proof."

"What proof are we talking about?" I asked. I have to get rid of it first.

"You probably heard the great founder named Catalina Loakai? She named the village after her. She was born in 1855 and the village was found in 1880."

"So? Some chick was born and some village was found," I challenged.

"The map they showed us when we got here, Loakai was marked. The map however was made in 1860. See what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I see. What else?"

"I also have been looking through history books. So far I can't find anything that prove this fake village is fake. But I flicked through Catalina Loakai's autobiography and saw the published date. It was published a few days ago. 5 days ago. Isn't that book supposed to be an old book that should probably be written by Catalina herself to honor her?"

"They can always renew it. It's been a while," I told her.

"That's what I thought but there's no way that book is proof. But the map makes so much sense so I'm guessing this village has something to hide."

"This is huge information. What are you going to do?"

"The question is, what are we going to do? We are going to tell the others. Meet me outside the library in about 5 minutes while I go find the girls."

Without another word she rushed off to tell her best friends. If she shows them that map then the plan with be ruined. I can't let that happen. So I rushed to the library. I, on one hand, can't believe how the actors and actresses here are so careless. On the other hand I can't believe Payson can figure this out without any help from anyone.

"Close down the library."

The librarian listened and closed down as I walked out. I rushed to tell James and Drew what up. This won't end here. I just got Kaylie out of her stupid purse dog's grasp and I don't need Keeler to put them both in the same cage again. Kaylie can't live in a cage nor can she lives with dog fleas. It would totally mess her hair.

"Drew. James. Keeler here found something that could make our plan collapse like Mount Rushmore if I punch Tucker's head off and it lands on it. Literally."

"That bad?" Drew asked.

"Of course it's _that _bad. Are you stupid?"

"No I meant you punching his head of."

"Yes it's that bad. So we've got to go meet Payson outside."

"When?" James questioned.

It's like talking to mental people, "NOW!"

We all rushed to the library.

_Payson's POV_

Tyler was no help what so ever. I was stupid to think he would know anything about it. It's like talking to mental people, not that I have experience. I saw Kaylie and Lauren heading towards our cabin laughing. Seems like they were having a great time here but don't they remember anything about our guys? Austin is probably worried sick and Nicky's probably been doing the same thing. Max too. All they could do is laugh and giggle while I've found some proof?

"Lo. Kay!" I yelled.

"Hey, where have you been? You were supposed to wash our laundry," Kaylie reminded me. God no.

"I've found something way better than cheetah patterns on Lauren's undies," I replied.

"That's a shocker."

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"You know Catalina Loakai?"

"Of course, everyone here looks up to her like god himself. We probably do too," Kaylie explained.

"Well don't. I think she's not real. So is this perfect village we're staying in."

"Payson? Did you hit your head?" Lauren teased.

"No, I didn't, cheetah underwear lover. I'm not. I was looking around the library when I saw the book on Catalina and it was published 5 days ago."

"It could be renewed," Lauren answered.

"Now you choose to believe this crap? I thought about that too but it doesn't seem right. The villagers said the village was found when Catalina found it; hence she's the founder. But the map we saw in the rest house has this village mapped on, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Lauren asked.

"That map was made in 1860. The village wasn't found until 1880."

"That doesn't really sound convincing," Kaylie told me.

"Then let me show you," I dragged them to the library and hoped when they see the map they will realize the secrets that's been hiding from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>WELL, please remember to **REVIEW!** 10 or more and we'll post the next chapter up :D

love, xx


	2. SOMETHING SMELLS FISHY

**Chapter 2**

_Payson's POV_

I dragged Kaylie and Lauren to the library where we'll meet the guys and I'll show them the map. When they are convinced that this village is fake, we'll get out of here and back to Max and the guys. Nothing will keep us here anymore. I'm pretty sure that Austin and Max and Nicky are looking for us by now. Even though it will be hard since there's no Internet connection or cell service. But once they find out the truth, they'd want to get out of here as quick as possible. Right?

_Tyler's POV_

We were waiting for the girls to show up so Payson can show all of us what she found. The thing is she won't be able to since I told the librarian to close up and later I'll definitely tell them to change everything that would lead them to more suspicions. I should have known to keep an eye on Payson more, she is the typical wanna be detective. She doesn't trust us. At all.

"Guys, act surprise or what ever," I pointed out, "We need to get through this without making Payson anymore suspicious or even the girls. Hopefully, the girls don't agree with Payson's theory."

"But what if Payson out smarts us later on like she did today?" Drew asked.

"I'll deal with that later. For now, we have to make it convincing for them to get off our backs and continue living here."

"How about Austin and his bulldogs?" James questioned.

"We don't have to worry about it. There's no trace of this village since it's not real. But I wouldn't underestimate them. They will find a way to find the girls, hell; they love them so of course they will find them. But when they do we'll be waiting. Still act so it won't seem like we're the villain but they are."

"Nothing will stop you this time, huh?" James teased.

"Kaylie was mine. Kaylie is still mine. Austin is just a piece of shit along the way to the paradise we're both heading to," I smiled.

From the distance we saw the girls heading towards us. Time to face this. Time to put this suspicion to an end.

_Payson's POV_

We saw the guys waiting for us near the library. My stomach had butterflies but that shouldn't stop me from showing them the proof I'm trying to show. Kaylie and Lauren are blinded by the happiness and safety of this village can offer us. But what they don't know is that this village is a fake. They will figure it out soon.

"Should we go?" Tyler asked.

"Of course, I want to get this over with," I answered.

We all walked to the library and I couldn't believe what I saw. CLOSED? The library is CLOSED? It can't be. I must show them the map! I have nothing to say at this point. On the other hand it proves that there's something the villagers doesn't want us to know. But I just wished I could prove it now. Nothing would be better to get out of this place and back into Max's arms. There is nothing I want more than that. Nothing.

"Pay? What is this? A joke?" Drew was angry.

"I thought there was proof?" Tyler agreed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled.

"Payson, calm down," James tried.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled again.

"What's going on with you Pay?" Kaylie worried.

"Guys, can we have a moment. You guys can head back first," Lauren suggested in a demanding voice.

When we girls were alone there was a moment of silence. My anger was boiling and I couldn't believe it. We were one step closer into going home and now, we're back to square one.

_Kaylie's POV_

When Payson saw the sign on the library door, it said CLOSED. That broke her dreams of getting out of this village. The thing she doesn't know is that this village has taken care of us very well. It has made us feel safe and comfortable ever since we got lost. Payson doesn't think so; she's probably getting paranoid because she feels alone without Max and her parents. I get it. I understand. There's just nothing we can do at this point since there is no one who can locate us, we have no one and no where to turn to besides this village.

"Payson there's nothing we can do but stay here," I began.

I don't have any other way to comfort her but to tell her the truth, "Payson, we have no one and no where to go but here. There's no one out there but the helpful villagers. We're in Hawaii not Boulder."

"I swear I saw it!" Payson began to yell again.

"I'm sure you did. In your head. Sweetie, you're paranoid."

"I agree with Kay, you miss Max and your family. This isn't your home, this isn't _our _home," Lauren agreed.

"Then why are we here?" Payson still doesn't understand it. She's confused and scared.

"We're here because we have to be here. We've got nowhere else to go," Lauren explained.

"I had proof I swear."

"Proof or no proof the library is closed and if you did have proof, you can't show us now," I finally told her that there's no way we're going to believe this nonsense.

"Let's go back," Lauren suggested.

We helped her up and headed back to the village. Payson calmed down a bit but I'm pretty sure she won't give up finding proof. When she does, Lauren and I will hear her out.

_Tyler's POV_

She fell for it. That's a good sign and another good sign is that the girls don't believe her "proof" either. She believes that there's proof but she has nothing to show. The girls don't believe that she has proof and they don't believe that the village is a fake even though Payson is so close. Payson is a smart girl; she will find other proofs to bring this village crumbling down. We can't let that happen.

"That was so close, Payson is a smart girl," Drew pointed out.

"No shit Drew. We just can't let her find any more cracks."

"Let's head back to the library," I suggested.

"WHY?" both Drew and James asked in unison.

"Because we need to clear up some mess up," I told them. God they are so clueless.

"OHHHH!" They both said in unison again. C.L.U.E.L.E.S.S

We all headed to the library…again. When we got there we expected the girls to still be there comforting Payson so that we can check in on them but they weren't there. So we knocked on the library door and the librarian opened it. We walked in as she closed the door and we stood by the counter.

"So why did you guys come back here?" the librarian asked.

"Look Laurel, we need you to change all the publishing dates of the village history books. Do the same with all the old maps. Make sure everything is perfect, no trace," I explained clearly.

"Yes, sir."

We left feeling great. No traces equal no evidence equal no more Austin and his bulldogs.

_Payson's POV_

Kaylie and Lauren helped me back and it was still awkward. I'm still confused for what happened, I told Tyler and Kaylie and Lauren only. Who would close up in the middle of the day? Unless, it's Tyler who told them to close up, unless it's Tyler's doing all along. Tyler Tanner has something to hide; he wanted us to stay here for some twisted reasons. Unless it's only for his benefit and not the others. He once liked Kaylie and what if he's still does?

"Kaylie?" I started.

"Payson let's not have this conversation again. We've been through this," Kaylie told me.

"It's not about the library's proof it's another proof but it's more of a theory."

"Shoot," Lauren approved. Kaylie gave Lauren a look, a look that screamed "why?"

"It's Tyler. He's behind this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> WOW. 19 reviews for the first chapter? THANKS GUYS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST? soo, how did you like this chapter? keep the reviews above 10 and chapter three will come your way! :D

**Spoiler:** there will be no happily ever after until CHAPTER 15. SO HOLD ON TIGHT!

**REVIEW! xx**


	3. PAYSON GETTING IN THE WAY

**Chapter 3**

_Kaylie's POV_

"It's Tyler. He's behind this!" Payson confessed.

What? Why would Tyler create all this to make us stay here? Tyler did nothing but support and help us fit in with the village. Payson is hurt and she's pointing her accusing finger at Tyler, which doesn't help, at all. Payson needs a doctor for this paranoid situation. I can't watch her hurt herself over and over again. Even if it's over something ridiculous like this fake village theory.

"Payson, that theory is ridiculous!" I screamed.

"WHAT? Are you blinded by how hot he is or is it just me?" Payson is questioning me?

"Guys…no need to bring Tanner's hotness in this problem," Lauren teased.

"LAUREN I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT _HOTNESS _NOW!" Payson has lost it.

"Don't scream at her, Pay, CALM DOWN!" I warned her.

"Why can't you guys just listen to me about this village? You guys are just stupid!"

"Stupid? Payson, I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to see a doctor about this paranoia and theory of yours," Kaylie suggested.

"I don't need a doctor. You both need it more than I do!"

"That's offensive Pay," Lauren told her.

"We don't need to be punished by you. We got lost; we found a place to stay and food to eat. We have people to thank and I don't need you to come up with stupid theory," I snapped.

"You need help. When you get help and get better, we'll talk," Lauren pointed.

"Fine but you need to listen to me. Lead me the way," Payson agreed.

We walked out and saw the guys walk pass and I waved at them. They smiled. God, Tyler's smile is cute. Maybe, Payson has a point. Maybe my small crush for Tyler is blinding me. I snapped at Payson, one of my best friends. I can't believe I snapped at her. But we've got to do what we've got to do; right now we have to bring Payson to the hospital.

"Hey guys, Payson needs to see a doctor right away. She's being paranoid," I pointed out to Tyler.

"What's up with her?" Tyler asked.

"Her crazy theory about the village is becoming more crazy. She thought you were behind the library closing and trying to hide the proof from us. Crazy right?"

_Tyler's POV_

When Kaylie told me what Payson's theory was about me I just blanked out and I couldn't believe how close Payson is to the truth. Too close. We need to do something about this. We can't lose our heart to one pathetic, gymnastic girl. Kaylie needs to be here. Drew and James only like the girls, they might want them to be their girlfriends but they don't get how I feel about Kaylie.

Kaylie is mine and always will be. Nothing will stop her from staying here with me. One day Kaylie Cruz will forget Austin Tucker. One day Kaylie Cruz will marry me, Tyler Tanner. I'm way better than Tucker, the bulldog, here.

"Earth to Tyler?" Kaylie waved her hands in front of my face. I blanked out longer than I thought.

"That is bazaar. So I'm gonna go and check in with the doctor and I'll come back to bring her to him." I suggested.

"Thank you. That will be great," Kaylie thanked me and smiled. Her smile is breathtaking.

I walked towards the medical cabin where the doctor is there waiting for patients all day, even though they don't come often. He is a professional doctor I hired for this particular project. I walked in and there he was, waiting by his desk looking through files and on his desk were lots of medical equipment. He was going over the profile of everyone who lives here. Actually, they _act_ here. They don't live here. He raised his head and saw me. He smiled.

"Hello Dr. Westchester," I shook his hands and we both sat on the red sofa.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need you to give a girl named Payson medicine that could make her go into a coma or some sort of unconscious state."

"That would be really dangerous," Dr. Westchester warned.

"Is there any drug that could do that without harming her as much?" I asked.

"Yes, there is," he stood up and took a bottle of pills and handed to me.

"What is this?"

"This, sir, is the pill you need to make her go unconscious but won't harm her. Promise."

"Do it," I approved.

I shook his hands again and walked off. I headed back to the girls and my friends and prayed hopefully that everything will be perfect. Payson have been in my way of getting Kaylie to stay here and she's ruining it. After the hellhole I've been in, I deserve Kaylie again. Nothing will get in my way this time. With the help of Dr. Westchester, Payson can shut up for now. It will make her go unconscious for at least for 2 days. Plenty of time for me to slitter in to Kaylie's side.

"Dr. Westchester will be her doctor."

"Alright should we head there for her to get a check up?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes, the faster the better. Before it gets any worst."

We took Payson to Dr. Westchester and he check her heart beats, pulse and everything. I was getting nervous; I didn't know he would check this. Is this all an act? Or is it something completely different? I hope he sticks to the plan we talked about. He gave me a quick glance and I was staring at him closely to make sure that he sticks to the plan we talked about.

Now he was looking at his results. The room was silent and it was nerve-racking to just sit here and wait for the results. He better stick with the whole plan. He is a professional so I'll see. He placed his results down and sat back down on the red sofa. He was smiling, probably trying to make Payson feel better or its just good results?

"Payson, your heart and everything are fine. But…you're stressed out!"

"So what can you do that could make her stress level decrease?" Kaylie asked.

"Simple. Pills."

Drew and James gave me a look and I nodded at them hinting them it was the plan. It will work and hopefully the girls don't know anything about the medicine and trust the doctor.

"Pills? Will that help?" Lauren questioned.

Lauren was always cautious, "Lo, of course it will help her. What are you thinking when you asked that question? He's a doctor."

"He lives in a village. How professional is he?"

She's got a point, I didn't even think about that. It is a small village, how professional can he be compared to big city doctors?

"Just trust him. He's professional enough to get this job and take care of everyone in the village."

"Wait, will it harm her in anyway? Will it trigger hormones or something? Cause Dr. Westchester, see, we're elite gymnasts. We can't have drugs in our systems otherwise we'd be disqualified. And we can't take things that may trigger puberty. We need to stay small," Kaylie lashed out. I stared at her for a while, taking in everything she said. I glanced at the doctor and he was blank. Crap. I forgot to tell him they were internationally ranked gymnasts. What am I going to do? Should I give the pills to her so that I can get Kaylie, but could threaten her career, or let Kaylie slip through my fingers again? It's obvious which path I'm going to take. I looked at the doctor and gave him a nod, making sure the girls weren't looking at me.

"Don't worry young lady, I'm going to be treating your friend with a lot of love," he said.

The plan so far is great. Everything is great, "See, girls? It will be fine. Payson, do you trust him to make you feel better?"

"Yes. What do I need to drink?"

"Pay, do you know what you're drinking?" Kaylie was curious.

"I don't need to because he knows what he's doing, it will help me," Payson calmed her.

Dr. Westchester gave Payson one pill and a glass of water. Payson took it and drank it quickly. She trusted her life with this doctor that she never knew. Bad move, Payson Keeler. I would have listened to Kaylie and questioned the doctor some more; I would have also looked at the pills first. I thought she was smart? Guess I overestimated her. She doesn't know I'm behind it but she was so close. But then she gave up and went with drinking pills that she doesn't even know.

"You should take this 3 times a day but since its noon you should just take it one last time tonight."

"Alright. Are you sure I don't have to take it 3 times? Even though it's noon?" Payson asked.

"Just 2."

"Alright. But how will this pill help?" Payson questioned.

"The more you drink it the more it lowers the stress level. So drink it when you're stressed out. Before or after food is taken," he explained.

"Thank you," the girls thanked in unison.

The girls and my best friend walked out and started heading back. I told them I want to do check up as I haven't done one in a while and that I'll meet them later at the cabin or maybe even dinner. When I saw them leave and there was enough distance between us, I turned to the doctor and gave him a smile. I've got to say, this man was born with talent; medical talent and acting, too. I've got to give him a point for that.

"Never knew you could act like that," I applauded him.

"Give your father a good word for me. You're welcome."

"So what is this with 3 pills a day?" I was curious.

"She's under lots of stress and those pills will help her. When she drinks them, it calms her down and it will get her addicted. She would want to take more. It will make her relax. When and if she takes too much of it, it will push her off the edge and into unconsciousness," he explained.

"What a great plan, doc."

Without another word I walked out and headed back. Payson had no idea what I have in store for her.

_Payson's POV_

2 hours ago I took the pills, I felt so good. Relax and free. I never thought I could feel this way without my family, gymnastics, Max or my 2 best friends. But this made my stress level decrease and it's a miracle. That doctor is good and is a professional. Kaylie wasn't sure about him though. I don't get it. First, she says I need to go to a doctor and then she doesn't want me to take the pills he prescribed for me? I don't get her sometimes. Maybe I was wrong about Tyler. He brought me to the doctor to help me and I was treating him so badly.

I feel so stressed out now. I'm trying to think how I can apologize to Tyler and his friends. It's stressful and everything. But I still have this feeling about this village. I should take another pill. The doctor said I could take them any time before or after or even without food but maximum of 3 pills a day. But he said only 2 pills today. So this will be my second pill, so I'm fine.

I took one pill out of the bottle and poured some water into the glass cup. I drank it and that feeling of relaxation just came over me. It felt so good. I never taken drugs but I'm pretty sure that is what it feels like. I should go and have some dinner now and apologize to Tyler.

I went out and saw my two best friends sitting by the bonfire and roasting some marshmallows. This is a nice village to stay at; it could have been worse, much worse. I should be thankful and not disgraceful. I should find Tyler; I waved to the girls and walked towards them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tyler anywhere?" I asked.

Kaylie pointed towards the cabin over there. She told me that he's in the cabin talking and thanking the head of the village about letting them stay here and everything. I rushed towards the cabin and before I went in I over heard some talking and it surprised me. I heard something I never wanted to hear.

"Thank you for playing along with all of this," Tyler was thanking him.

"No problem, sir. Building all this, hiring all the actors and actresses for a girl is amazing and romantic."

"I just hope that they won't find out till I get her on my side."

"They won't. I promise you," he promised Tyler.

I didn't want to hear anymore of that conversation. I rushed back to my cabin and I felt stressed again. How can I tell the girls that this is all a fake? I was right all along. This was a fake; Tyler Tanner is behind all of this. Why? He must have a problem or something. Probably a big mental problem. I grabbed the bottle of pills and took out one.

Only 3 pills a day, this is my 3rd so I'm fine. I poured water into the glass and drank some water. I placed the pill into my mouth and swallowed it. This time it didn't feel so free and relaxing. It felt weird and dizzy. What's happening? I thought it was suppose to keep my stress level down? Not the other way around.

Then everything went black.

_Kaylie's POV_

Payson was rushing into her cabin. What is up with her this time? Any more crazy and stupid theory? I walked into the cabin and didn't find Payson anywhere till I looked down and saw her. On. The. Ground. I rushed over to her side and checked to see if she was breathing. She was but very faint. What happened? I looked over to her table and saw her bottle of pills and her glass of water; it was tipped over. Did she overdose? I thought only 2 pills today?

What should I do? I need Dr. Westchester right now but I can't leave Payson alone in here. I pulled her onto the bed and frantically looked around the room for anything that I could help her with. "Lauren! Get in here! Help!" I screamed, hoping that it was loud enough for Lauren to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Okay, we've said this many times before, and we're going to repeat it, just for the sake of Rachieal. We understand that **not** everyone's going to like our stories, but that's what we're going to have to live with. We're exceptionally proud of what we've written and we don't want anyone to bring our mood down. Honestly, the bad reviews do reflect on our mood and will make us not want to write anymore as we're going to be scared of what others may think. We know, when planning this story, that some will hate it, but we brushed that feeling off and wrote this story. We spent time doing this and we don't exactly want people to hate on it. Just saying.

Anyways, thank you Maggs, ohsnapitznat, megan, gymgurl26, Heather, Elliott, Viv, Dena, Kimmi, Reba, Charolatte, Rikki, Em, Cleo, Sutton, Chels, Elle, and swim781! WE APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOUUU :)

so, can we hit **50 reviews** for the next chapter? :) xx


	4. ROUTE 22

**Chapter 4**

_Kaylie's POV_

We took Payson to Dr. Westchester and he placed her on a hospital bed. We waited for him to examine her and tell us the results. My heart was beating loud and fast I couldn't believe Payson collapsed and black out. What could she have done that could lead to that? Overdose maybe? But she's a smart girl; she wouldn't do that. I remember when I was in the hospital after the car accident. I have too much experience with hospitals. The first time was at Worlds Trials and the second was the car accident. Needless to say, I hate hospitals. They creep me out. I looked back at the limp body on the bed and cried. I don't know what I'm going to do if Payson dies. I need someone to comfort me and usually that person would be my boyfriend, Austin Tucker. I felt someone's hand grasp mine and I looked, it was Tyler. He was there for me when Payson blacked out. He was there to calm me down just like Brad Collins did.

Tyler Tanner is not Brad Collins. He would never lie to me like Brad did. He would never do anything to hurt me the way Brad did. Tyler would never disappoint me like Brad did. Tyler Tanner is never going to be the next Brad Collins in my life. I felt like I'm cheating on Austin right now. I was thinking of Tyler while I wished Austin were here next to me. But he's not; Tyler is. Nothing will change the fact that Austin was never really there when I needed him the most. It's sad but it's true. But I love Austin, I know him. Maybe he's not here with me every time I need him but he doesn't mean to be distant. Like this situation, he doesn't know where I am. It's not his fault.

Dr. Westchester came out and told us the bad news, "Payson did in fact overdose."

"What I thought you said only take 3 pills in a day?" Lauren asked.

"I in fact did. But I said the first day she takes the pills. I only said 2 not 3. So this is not my fault but Payson's," he was blaming it on her? It was her fault but don't point it out like that.

"So how is she?" I questioned. I didn't care anymore about whose fault it was but how Payson was in general.

"She's unconscious and probably will be for a few days but she'll be fine by then."

"That's really great news," I was relieved.

"What can we do for her?" Tyler asked.

"Just wait."

Payson was under lots of stress and it caused her to overdose in pills. Something was not right here. She would never do that for any reason. She must've found another evidence that proved this village was a fake but didn't know how to tell us. Oh my god. She overdosed because of us. Because of me. Because Lauren and I wouldn't listen to her the first time round. I should go to the library and take a look at the map that she's looked at and figure out why she would just act paranoid. Was it really paranoia?

_Austin's POV_

Kaylie's been lost for days and the police are really trying to find them but they can't get their last phone signal anywhere. Maybe they're really lost and what if we can't find them? Losing Kaylie will feel like everything I own will be lost. She's a part of me and nothing and no one will take her away from me. She holds my heart, whether she knows it or not. And without her, I don't have the ability to feel compassion, or love.

Sasha found out and has probably told their parents by now. Their parents would probably be freaking out since their daughters are missing. How about Tanner, Moore and Deveux? We know nothing about them. All I know is that they won't hurt the girls. EVER. Maybe if we can find them I can sleep and eat better. The police, Max and Nicky walked in; hopefully they have some great news.

"Good news or bad news?" I asked, hoping.

"Both. Which one first?" Nicky asked.

"Good then Bad," I decided.

"Good news is that we found them. Their last phone signal was on the Route 22."

"Route 22? That's a very lonely road. I thought they were heading back not Route 22," I was confused at this point.

"I was confused, too," Max agreed.

"Bad news?" I asked and waited.

"Bad news is that we don't know which way they headed when they arrived Route 22," Nicky told me and the police nodded.

"So we don't know where they headed when they arrived Route 22?"

"Yes. It was at night so they could easily get on the wrong bus, they were just there at the wrong time," Max answered.

"The question is what do you kids want to do now?" one of the police officer asked.

"There is only one answer to that, sir," Nicky teased.

"To go and look for them," Max continued.

"At route 22," I finished.

_Kaylie's POV_

After finding out Payson's results I headed to the library while the others get some lunch to eat. Someone suddenly taped on my shoulder. I turned around to finally see Tyler was standing behind me. His gorgeous face was amazing in the sunlight and his hair was blonde but now it's just platinum blonde. He's breath taking. Lauren must be proud to be a Tanner. Hotness runs in the family, no doubt about that.

"Hey, I was just checking in on you. See how you're doing," he asked. He's so caring.

Caring. Smart. Cute. Hot. Amazing. Blonde…Kaylie, snap out of it. I'm getting off the subject.

"Thanks Ty but I'm fine, really," I answered.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm really thinking about Payson's theory about the village and I just want to check it out," I told him.

"Really? Why now?"

"I think I know why she did what she did," I truly think that.

"May I accompany you?" he asked gently.

"Of course, if there's any one who I want to go on a secret mission with, it's you."

Did I just say that? It's supposed to be Austin Tucker. Not Tyler Tanner.

"Trust me, I think that too."

Aww…he's so sweet. Did I mention that he's sweet and caring? He's the best boyfriend that I've ever had.

Crap!

_Tyler's POV_

Kaylie's onto us, she believes Payson's theory. I don't want to make Kaylie drink pills and put her into a coma. That's Payson and she deserved it. Kaylie doesn't, she's sweet and beautiful, not stupid and crazy. I should probably get her off our trails. Nothing can stop me from having Kaylie, not even herself. I'm sorry but no. Whoever and whatever gets in the way of Tyler-Kaylie-forever, they'll be in the same position as Payson Keeler.

She even prefers to be on secret missions with me than her actual boyfriend. It's seem like I'm her boyfriend and Austin is just her Paris Hilton's purse dog; nothing but a pampered, man's best friend, in this case, woman's friend. That dog needs to be murdered. We got to the library and walked in. She asked the librarian where's all the history books and maps are. She pointed to the row and we headed that way.

She looked through all the books and found the book named Catalina Loakai. That was the book that Payson found while she was here. Payson found the published date that was dated recently but the book seems old. That is what made Payson question this village and us. She also found the map that further proved this village was a fake. Sadly, the publish date and the map date has all been changed. So far, things seem smoothly.

_Kaylie's POV_

Catalina Loakai. The book was big and dusty, Payson told me that there's something fishy about this village and her theory all started in the library. She found something that tipped her off. I flicked through the book, everything seems normal. She was born in 1855 and the village was found in 1880. But Payson said the village was marked on a map that was made in 1860. I'll check that soon. She found something in the book that tipped her off first. But what is it?

"Tyler, do you remember anything about Payson saying about this book, Catalina Loakai, the founder?"

"She said something about a date?" he answered. His memory is like a gold fish. Such a turn off.

"Published date?"

That was it! Published date! I flicked through the back and found the date. This was published after the village was found. The date is 8th May 1885. So what was the fuss?

"The published date is no where near any recent dates," I was really confused.

"Maybe Dr. Westchester was right, she's under too much stress to get back home that maybe she needed help," he suggested the possibility.

"Maybe. We should look at the map she was talking about."

We walked to the map area and I took out the map we first saw when we got here. It was the exact same map and there's the village. I pointed at the village and I was thinking what did Payson see about this map that tipped her off? I don't understand Payson's mind. I looked at it long and hard. Trying to figure it out, date? Date?

The village was found 1880 and this map is dated on 7th October 1885 as well. Payson might have too much stress. Maybe I'm just paranoid as well. I've got nothing to find now, maybe it's just Payson's imagination. Tyler and I walked out with no words. I don't know how to make Payson seem sane and not crazy or paranoid. I can't do that if I have no proof. Could it be that I don't want proof? I'm happy here, happier than ever. Maybe it's just me, too.

"Kaylie, I know you're disappointed."

"I am but…" I began.

"But nothing Kaylie. Payson had no proof, she was under stress and now you proved it. Crystal clear."

"Something just doesn't feel right," I know it in my guts.

"Something doesn't feel right? Of course not, one of your best friends is lying on a hospital bed. How can you feel right?" he asked me. He's got a point.

"You're right. What do we do?"

"What we always did. Stay here where we're safe and happy. Hope that someone will find us," he told me the truth.

"You're right. We have nowhere to go and no one to turn to but us six," I agreed.

"Don't be scared or worried, Kay. I'll protect you even though we're just friends and we agreed to that. I still love you, no matter what. Either you push me or pull me in. I'll still feel the same way."

"That's straight forward."

"It's the truth," he admitted.

"I know and I love you for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> WELL, thank you for all the wondrous reviews! We appreciate it even though they were mainly copy and pasted from Fagan. And to answer your question, we are thinking about writing a short story that will go along with this series. It'll mainly just be the lives of the gymnasts after chapter 15! :D

So, can we hit 80 reviews? **REVIEW! xx**


	5. HIDE AND SEEK IS OVER

**Chapter 5**

_Payson's POV_

I woke up in the hospital bed. I thought I was in my cabin? What happened? Did I black out? There were pink daisies beside my bed and chocolate. Kaylie and Lauren were by the couch eating…probably breakfast. I was getting myself together and tried to sit up. Both of them saw me getting up and went over to me and helped. I was grateful for both of them even though Kaylie and I had a fight. It wasn't big but it's just overrated.

"How are you?" Kaylie asked.

"I'm alright. How long did I black out? I'm guessing a few hours?"

"2 days, Pay," Lauren told me. WHAT?

"2 days? That long? How come?"

"You overdose don the pills the doctor gave you," Kaylie explained.

"That's impossible. He told me to take 3 pills a day and I did."

"You were supposed to take 3 but that was the first day and you only have to take 2 but you didn't. You took 3," Lauren answered.

"I feel fine now so can I get out?"

"In a few hours. Don't worry, we got excused from our chores these 2 days cause of you," Lauren smiled, "So rest."

"Thanks."

_Austin's POV_

We all were sitting in a mini van and Max was driving us to Route 22 where the girls phone signal was last found. I hope they didn't go far off the route because seriously, they are making us worried sick. When I find Kaylie I'm going to hug her tight and probably won't let go till 4 days later. I miss her so much; it's killing me from the inside. I hope she's fine and is eating right and healthy. I'm glad that she's still safe with the guys. I prefer her with the guys then the girls alone. The guys will protect them even though Tyler is always trying to hit on her. But her safety comes first. Today I will find my princess.

We arrived Route 22 and it's all grass. The police got out and walked around the Route. We were confused if this was the right Route. I took out my phone to call Sasha but it didn't have any service so I'm guessing this is where their phones got cut off. But where could they head off too? There's nothing much around here and there's no surviving area around here. Nada. Nothing. Where are they? The police came back and I was hoping if they found something.

"I found a village down north and it's called Loakai," one of the police told me.

"Loakai? Could they be there?" Nicky asked.

"They could but the thing that worries me here is the village," Max pointed out.

"What? Villages here always sound weird. Loakai is a weird name," I answered.

"No. I've looked at Hawaii villages and never came across the village called Loakai before."

"Okay, instead of just standing here and talking about this why don't we spilt up?" I suggested.

"What do you propose?" Nicky asked.

"Max and the police will go back to the main city and find out things about Loakai and Tyler, James and Drew. While Nicky and I go to the village and find the girls."

"That's sounds like a plan," the police agreed.

"Let's move," Max agreed.

_Kaylie's POV_

Payson's finally awake and she seems healthy and fine. I hope she doesn't overdose with those pills again. I also hope she's not addicted to the pills. It will be so hard for her to get out of addiction. Furthermore, we are elite gymnasts, we don't need an illegal drug to be present in our bodies – that will just lead to an end in our career and we are too close to the Olympics to risk that. I was sitting on the couch while Lauren went to get us something to eat for lunch and Payson was sleeping and resting. I was thinking of Austin and Tyler.

Tyler was different. He's blonde and he's sweet, he's everything that a girl would want her boyfriend to have. I haven't seen Austin for days and it's probably been a week. I miss him but I don't know if he will ever find us. If not then I guess we all have to stay here forever. We need to get ourselves together and prepare for the bad news.

Maybe there's something we're missing here. In our entire lives, all we've ever done was go to the gym, run down the runway and launch ourselves off the vault; prance around the floor and add tumbling; balance on a 4-inch wide beam and wing around like a monkey on bars. Maybe that's just the problem. Gymnastics this and gymnastics that. It's all about gymnastics. We haven't been in any drama like this where we're lost and have no way home. All these years, we were always involved in situations like this. But they weren't life changing. The other times, it was just gymnastics problems and our love lives. But this, this is the real deal. Maybe this will give us a chance to see something other than gymnastics. Love. Love each other. Together. In it together. Fight. Fight till the very end. And hope. Hoping that we can be found.

Maybe that's just the test. It could be. Lauren came in with some salad and jell-o. She woke Payson up and gave her the salad and jell-o. We ate and talked about everything. We've been together in all the previous situations. It's sad then but now we laughed and smiled about how we survived and we still are the 3 musketeers.

"Remember that time when Payson had the back problem?" I reminded them.

"I was freaking out about how I can NEVER do gymnastics again."

"That was a miracle; the back surgery," Lauren said.

"Oh and remember that time when Kaylie went to the party?" Payson reminded me.

"Please, no."

"You were awesome. Party animal!" Lauren yelled.

"Guys…" I began.

"Kay?" both of them questioned me.

"Don't you think gymnastics is always the main point of our lives?"

"Worlds? Nationals? Olympics? Yeah," Payson answered.

"I think it's just too much. I mean…we're too focused on it that we don't exactly know what to do when something like this gets thrown in or faces. We have so many things that we've never done. Other teenagers go to Homecoming, Prom, football games, and go to the mall. Everything. What have we done? We went to Prom once and that was it. We go to the mall but we are mauled by paparazzi and fans."

"I understand where this is coming from," Payson told me.

"I'm not saying this because I'm stressed out. Its just maybe there's more to life than gymnastics."

"Kaylie, what are you saying? To quit gymnastics?" Lauren pointed out.

"NO! GOD NO!"

"Then what?" Payson was curious.

"I meant maybe when we get back, if we ever get back…" I started.

"We will…" Payson interrupted.

"Payson. Let me finish. If we ever get back to Boulder and continue with gymnastics, I want to balance it out. Not just gymnastics but other hobbies like I always wanted to try out horse riding."

"Yeah, Pay, I agree with Kaylie. Like I always wanted to try fashion designing and everything to do with fashion but gymnastics is always getting in the way of other hobbies," Lauren agreed.

"I get it. I think those things too. I wanted to learn photography with Max. Maybe what you're saying Kaylie, is right. Maybe our lives are too dependent on gymnastic. Like when I had my back problem I thought my life was over. OVER. I had nothing to do without gymnastics because I've always been too focused on gymnastics and nothing else. I was lost. So I guess having a second chance could be that I have to find my other hobbies," Payson gave us a long explanation.

"So? We're in?" Kaylie asked.

"WE'RE IN!" Payson and Lauren screamed.

_Austin's POV_

We reached the village and everyone greeted us with waves and smiles. I was feeling warm and welcome but I don't want to feel warm and welcome. I wanted to find my girl. Hopefully they're around here somewhere. Nicky and I weren't sure if they even around here. We asked the villagers if they've seen Kaylie Cruz and her best friends.

"Excuse me? Sir, do you mind if we ask you a question?" I politely asked.

"Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if you've seen 3 girls? One brown hair and two blonde."

"Yeah. They're petite and are gymnasts?"

"YES!" we both yelled in unison.

He showed us the way and we headed to the exact way that he showed us. We walked in and it's a hospital. Why would he show us this? Hospital? Are you kidding me? I don't think he knows which girls we're talking about. We should have been more specific since there are a lot of girls that has brown hair and blonde hair. Screw our lives. We still walked in and knocked on the door. Waiting for an answer.

_Kaylie's POV_

We were talking and laughing. We were also eating our jell-o. Suddenly, Payson started to flick her spoon full with jell-o at me and it landed on my face. So this is what she wanted huh? I did the same and the next thing I knew we all went into a jell-o fight. I couldn't believe how badly it ended. It wasn't too sticky and slippery but they had to try to get Payson out of the hospital by afternoon.

After the big jell-o fight we started joking around with Payson. We obviously washed some jell-o off and then tickled Payson while we have nothing to do but to make Payson pay for letting us get worried. I can't believe what happened. Suddenly, we heard a knock.

I stood up and went to get the door and there he was. Standing by the door. The guy I wanted to see in forever.

"So this is where you all were hiding?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> SO, dreams come true, the boys FINALLY found the girls :) but wait, it's not all good! Hope you guys enjoyed and liked this chapter!

101 reviews, that's amazing. We're not gonna ask for much anymore, but maybe try hit 120 and we'll post the next chapter :D

**REVIEW! love, xx**


	6. NOT GAME OVER YET

**Chapter 6**

_Kaylie's POV_

I think I'm going to faint. I think I'm about to fall flat on my face and he won't even be able to catch me in time. I can't believe they found us! Not to mention I'm happy and upset at the same time. It took them this long to find us? I don't even think they found us. It must have been the police.

"Oh. My. God!" Lauren gasped.

Lauren started to run over to Nicky and gave him a huge hug. They went outside and probably started talking and catching up then probably make out. But where's Max?

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, you were kind of hard to find. Without any connection to the outside world?" Austin explained.

I get it really, "I understand. Where's Max?"

Payson was looking out side to find him. Where's Max?

"Oh. Pay, Max is still back in the main city trying to find out about this village and about the guys."

"Guys? Tyler, Drew and James?" I asked.

"Yeah. Max felt something is not right. So he went back with the police and tried to figure it out. Hopefully he can," Austin crossed his fingers.

"I'm sure he can. He's my boyfriend," Payson agreed.

"So why are you guys in a hospital? And Payson? Hospital bed?"

"Long story short. Overdose on stress-relief pills."

"Get better soon?" Austin stupidly asked.

"I'm getting out today so no need for that," Payson smiled.

_Payson's POV_

Thank god Austin and Nicky is here to rescue us. We would be stuck here forever! But they took THAT long? If I were them I would surf the internet and find out the tracking system, well that's what they did but took long enough to realize it. Tyler Tanner, he got something to do with this, I just know it.

I should check the library again to recheck the date n those books and maps. They closed the library for some reasons right. If they closed it for covering their tracks they've done it well. The others don't even have the slightness clue of what's going on. They're not stupid but it's just they're scared and everything that makes them don't realize what's going on.

I got out of the hospital and while the others were catching up I went straight to the library without anyone knowing to check the books. While I was walking I was remembering the time when I had a bad feeling of everyone new. Brad, Nicky, Austin, Max, the three models, now Tanner and his friends. They can't blame me because it's just how I am. Worrying about every single thing, I probably worry about Austin the most but now look where he is. He's dating one of my best friends. But enough of that I should concentrate on the books now.

I walked in and went straight to the row where history books and maps were kept and looked for the map first. I was shocked! 7th October 1885? It wasn't that at all. It was 7th October 1860. It couldn't be right. I placed it back and went to the self that had Catalina Loakai's autobiography. I flicked back and the date should be the same. Oh my god! Again? 8th May 1885? Wrong. It was supposed to be 8th May this year. Not 1885! Dates don't change. They don't change at all. Something was off. I should tell the others. I started to head back before they realized where I was.

_Kaylie's POV_

Payson is taking her time to get out. I can't believe Austin is here with me. I love him and I knew he would find me. Did he talk to Tyler yet? I know he want answers from him. Answers. Which I don't have at all. Where's Payson? She should be out by now.

"Hey, guys. Where's Payson?"

"She's still in there?" Austin asked.

"Yeah that's why I asked," I joked.

"Don't joke in this situation, Kay," he answered.

"What situation?"

"They," Lauren pointed at Nicky and Austin, "Think this village is a total fake."

"Just like Payson?" I questioned.

"Just like Payson," Austin nodded and repeated.

"What makes you think that though?"

"When we arrived the police was with us, they said they never knew any village named Loakai."

"They're crazy then. If anyone tried to kidnap us they would have come up with a better plan than create a fake village just to keep us here. Don't you think so?" I questioned.

"I guess but it doesn't seem to add up."

"Nothing adds up around here," Lauren finished.

I get it if Austin is trying to protect us but really, why would Austin make this up? Did he talk to Payson? Is this her idea of a joke? Or is it his idea? Nothing is wrong with this village. It's not fake; if it is then shouldn't there be an explanation for the people who lived here for their whole lives? See nothing adds up. Then again, I agree with Lauren, what does add up around us?

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice questioned us.

_Payson's POV_

I headed back and it seems like this whole changing date thing was exactly what Tyler Tanner would want. I told him first. He was the one who supposed to tell the other guys. He did but probably also told the librarian to close the library down. If that isn't right then what is? I don't know what else to think about this whole theory. Things are becoming clearer and clearer to me. He wants to keep us here but I don't know why. Everything to me is linked with what Tyler Tanner wants.

What about the hospital and me? The doctor? If my theory about Tyler wanting to keep us here and closing the library down then he probably wants the plan to go smoothly. So far I'm the only one who realize this, so…he wants to keep us here? It took me a while to get this…I was thinking hard and long. I even stopped walking for a while.

He wants to…STOP ME! Shut me up? That's why he wanted me to take the stress level pills. He knew I had too much stress and so he wants me to overdose. Which led me to stay in the hospital for 2 days to do what? Get close to the other girls? Kaylie! He likes Kaylie, he probably even loves Kaylie! That's why he wants to keep us here. Why all three of us? Kaylie…us…best friends. He wants us here with her because she will end up sad and alone without us. He wants her happy but stuck here.

Tyler Tanner wanted Kaylie Cruz to be here with him forever.

I rushed back as fast as I could to tell them that I figured it out all by myself. Austin would believe me; I know it. When I reached there I was a bit too late when I heard someone say, "What are you guys doing here?"

It was _his_ voice.

_Tyler's POV_

We were having a great time swimming in the lake. It's so hot these days; well you know, I'm here in Hawaii. Hawaii and I are a great combination. I thought the purse dogs would find their big bones now. I must have overestimated them. They are clearly too stupid. We were making jokes about how stupid they were for taking this long to find the girls but then something struck us hard.

They were there. God. How I hate jinxing.

I finally said, "What are you guys doing here?"

They took this long but managed to find them. If Payson tells them everything that she knows and they believe it then this whole plan will go down the drain. But I don't see Payson anywhere. Is she still in the hospital? I thought she was supposed to be getting out today?

"Looking for me, Tyler?"

Jinx. God. Damn. It.

Seriously, I hate this whole jinxing it. I don't even fucking believe in those shits.

"No. I wasn't, you wish," I answered. Play it cool, Ty.

"Well you should."

"May I have a word with my _friends_?" she asked.

Friends? As in us?

"Sure. Go ahead. Say what you got to say."

"Alone."

ALONE? That word strikes me hard. We're not her friends; from where I'm standing she's trying to provoke me. I can't let them talk alone. It's too risky. I should just trust the girls to not believe her but that was then when there's only Payson who believe in the whole wacky theory. But now there's Austin and his sidekick with him to back her up. Now, we should be scared.

"Fine. Be our guest," I finally said.

Drew, James and I walked away for them to talk _alone, _which I'm still not comfortable with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Dear FANNY, we do not go on fanfiction every single hour, every single day. See, there's a thing called "HIGH SCHOOL" and "HOMEWORK". We don't exactly have time to go on here every single day to post a new chapter. Yes, we know we've written everything, but there's also a thing called "patience". Everyone else could wait, so why can't you? We're not being mean or anything, it's just we have a life as well. Homework is flooding in and there's also a private life we have to care about. Our life doesn't revolve around fanfiction 24/7 okay? So please, just chill.

Besides, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! we'd list names, but the list would be a little bit too long :P we hoped you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to **review. 10+ and the next chapter will be up :) love, xx**

**9/11 TRIBUTE**

For all those who lost their lives on this dark day ten years ago, we just want to say that you'll all be remembered as heroes to the country. Though your lives have been cut short, your loved ones carries memories of you every day. We were fortunate enough to not have lost any loved ones on that day, but for those that have, we're terribly sorry and we send you our condolences.

_"Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out_

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

_But you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Be strong. Believe._

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out_

_Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive_

_And you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Wanna hold my wife when I get home_

_Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile_

_Wanna make a change or two right now_

_Wanna live a life like you somehow_

_Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day"_

_**BE STRONG, BELIEVE!**_


	7. AUTHOR

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Okay, well in response to aurevoir why the hell would we waste our time writing reviews for our own stories? that is just plain ridiculous. We're not that sad, okay? We actually have a life. We're normal highschoolers, we're teenagers. We have a freaking life.

As for the plot, its our own imagination, so if you have a problem with it, just tell us in a private message or what not. Cause that total just bluntly stabbed us in the heart. We raked our brain during summer to come up with these stories, if you don't like it, simply don't read it. We never asked for everyone to like it, okay?

We know not everyone will like it, but did that ever stop us from letting our imaginations run wild? NO. We spent half of the summer writing these stories and the most you can do, as a reader, is support us. We don't want to be brought down.

Yes, we've gotten negative reviews before and it did hurt in the beginning, but then we got over it and brushed it off. But that one comment from aurevoir was the last stab for us. Accusing us of doing something we didn't do is enough to make us want to stop posting.

We know there will be grammatical errors, we're not perfect. We can't fix every single mistake we ever made, because if we could, life would be freaking boring. So you know what? The story ends here. We're tired of all the negative comments.

And aurevoir, if you're not a fan, then why the hell did you wait 50 chapters to write that one single comment? Are you serious? If you didn't like it, why didn't you stop reading it after the FIRST CHAPTER IN "SOME THINGS AREN'T MEANT TO BE OR ARE UNFINISHED"? and can you care to elaborate who this "large group of people" is?

Yes, the plot is sort of on the "are you serious?" side but who cares? it's FANfiction. we use our freaking IMAGINATION.

Our moods have definitely reached its limit. So thanks to you, aurevoir, we will not be posting anymore chapters.

So, everyone, you have aurevoir to thank for for not being able to finish reading the ending. We're done.

**Bye, xx**

P.S. for those who would still like to finish reading the remaining chapters, give us your e-mail through private messaging and we'll send you the copy.


	8. STILL LOOKING FOR ANSWERS

**Chapter 7**

_Payson's POV_

Finally they got out of my way. This secret between us, it is now very important that they don't know anything about it. I knew more than I should. What I figured out before I ruined their reunion with the others is really important. I was worried that my friends don't believe me. Probably Austin and Nicky would be but Kaylie and Lauren was harder to convince.

"Guys, I was just at the library trying to figure out things. But the thing is, the dates on both the map and the book I was looking through got changed."

"First, I have something to confess, I was looking at the same map and book that you looked at when you were at the hospital," Kaylie confessed.

"And? What was the date?"

"Both 1885."

"It wasn't 1885 when I first checked it. It wasn't, I swear Kaylie. You and Lauren must believe this," I tried to convince her.

"I thought you were on too much stress, Pay, you probably still are."

"See that's the thing that I've been telling you. Tyler Tanner is behind all this."

"How is my cousin behind this?" Lauren questioned me giving me a hard look.

"Does he have a problem with anything? Besides, I told Tyler about the library first and I told him to meet me back there in 5 minutes with the other guys. He probably told James and Drew but I think he also told the librarian to close down the library and change the publish dates."

"Why would he do that? He wants to get out of here as well," Kaylie told me.

"There's something called _acting _Kaylie."

"I can tell if it's _fake_ acting."

Right.

"Anyways, there's the doctor. Who do you think wants me in that hospital bed?"

"I'm guessing Tyler?" Austin answered.

"Yes, exactly. He knows that I know all this information that could lead us out of here."

"But why keep us here?" Kaylie still doesn't believe this. Does she like him?

"I'll get to that part. He wanted to get me a doctor didn't he? So he went over there and told him to give me something I can overdose with."

"Why wouldn't he just kill you then?" Nicky asked.

"He doesn't want Lauren and Kaylie to be traumatized by the fact I died. Plus, it would lead everything straight to him."

"And Kaylie would need my shoulder to cry on," Austin agreed.

"Why would he do that anyways?" Lauren asked.

"To shut me up."

"To shut you up? Because?" Lauren continued with all the questions.

"Because I have all the answers here," I pointed to my brain.

"So next question of this quiz, why would he want you all to be stuck here?" Austin questioned.

"Not because of us," I answered.

"Then who, Pay?" Kaylie was getting impatient.

"You, Kaylie, you."

"What do you mean me?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"Me? What?" Kaylie was freaking out.

"I don't think you're getting the point. He wants you to be trapped here with us!" now I was getting impatient.

"If it was only me he's after then why all of us here?"

"He doesn't want you to stay here alone without anyone but himself. It would make you sad and everything."

"Enough with all this information. We should do something instead of just standing here," Nicky pointed out.

"He's right. We should do something. Something to get out," Austin said.

"I don't know guys, we should just reconsider all this first," Kaylie disagreed.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you saying, Kaylie?" Austin questioned.

"Even after everything I've told you about this place, you still want to _"reconsider"_ everything?"

"I don't want to ask anymore questions or hear anymore about this." without another word Kaylie walked off in her own direction.

"We need to convince her," Austin said.

"I don't know if I'm convinced," Lauren disagreed.

"No more about this. I'll figure it out soon," I told them, "Don't worry."

_Kaylie's POV_

The sun is setting and everything seems to move so slowly. I was heading to my front porch to just sit and relax; nothing to think about but the sunset. I can't believe everyone and everything leads back to Tyler. I don't believe that at all. Tyler Tanner is the sweetest person I've ever known and finding out that he's trying to keep us here for his own personal gain is not right. I don't think Tyler is the bad guy here. I think Payson, Austin and Nicky are just complaining that they have nothing to do here and they want to get back to Boulder for gymnastics.

I don't think gymnastics is everything, I think when we get back I want to do other things. Horse riding and singing…Damon helped me to realize that I love singing. Singing might be the other hobby and dream I want to pursue. They don't get it; they probably don't have any other hobbies because they don't know what's trying out new things is all about. Lauren still isn't convinced probably because Tyler is her cousin.

I sat down at my porch and I was thinking I need to talk to Austin and explain that Payson's theory is completely bazaar. What makes him believe it? I rushed over to Austin, by the lake.

"Austin?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why do you believe Payson's theory?" I was curious.

"Because I think it makes sense."

"But you said so yourself that Tyler and the other guys would never hurt us," I was confused what Austin really believe.

"I did. But I never said that they won't try anything to keep you out of danger."

"What danger would there be if I stayed in the Waikiki or Boulder?" I was asking him.

"There's no problem, just an obstacle in his quest," he said.

"What obstacle?"

"Us," his straightforward answer definitely caught me off guard.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me or you don't trust me?" he asked.

"That's not what I'm saying," I was denying what I said.

"I think that's exactly what you're saying."

"I know but I don't mean it like that, Austin. Why do you want to get out of here so badly?"

"Kidding me?"

"No I'm not. It's not so bad here!" the next thing I knew I was yelling at him.

"Not so bad here? Where's gymnastics? Where's your family?"

"I need my family, Austin, but I don't need gymnastics!"

"WHAT?" Austin couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I know it's shocking. All I talked about is the Olympics and everything in the gymnastics world but being here made me realize we know nothing about anything besides gymnastics!"

"That's why you're a gymnast!" he started yelling.

"Not a good enough excuse. We got lost and we didn't want to!" I started to tell the truth.

"You were lost! It's not an everyday job!"

"It's not! But it's something we should know!" I told him.

"I think this whole conversation about staying is something else, Kay! I don't believe you want to give up gymnastics."

"You're right. I don't want to give up gymnastics but I do want to have other hobbies. I'm not saying I want to lose in the Olympics but if it doesn't work out I'll have another career to follow."

"I understand that, Kaylie but there's something else."

He was right. He knew me well and he's right. I'm here because of Tyler; I don't like him in that way; maybe a little crush, but not in that way. I love Austin and I don't want him to think it's the same situation like Brad because Tyler is nothing like Brad. I'm sure of it.

"Is there something we need to talk about here?"

"It's Tyler," I confessed.

"I knew it! It's like Brad all over again!"

"You know what? I knew you're going to think this Tyler thing will be the same as Brad! But it's not!" I yelled.

"How is it not?"

"It's not! Tyler is a great friend. Just a friend, Austin!"

"Like you said with the whole wacky theory Payson put up, I'm not convinced."

That was all he said then walked off. Nothing stopped him at this stage. I couldn't believe why he wouldn't believe me in this situation. I can't blame him, I cheated on him with Brad and Tyler could be something but Austin has my heart, always. But he isn't _convinced_.

_Austin's POV_

I left. I couldn't believe that Kaylie would let history repeat itself. Why? It's not my fault but should I believe her? Or am I just scared? Scared of what I may hear out of Kaylie's mouth and the results, like the Brad situation. I won't like the result if it's the same result as Brad.

Maybe I should have heard her out a little. It might not be history repeating itself. Maybe it's what she said, they're just friends. I feel so stupid now. I have to get back.

_Kaylie's POV_

Tears were running down my face and Tyler was standing by the porch. He probably wanted to ask why am I crying and I'll talk to him about it. He's my friend and I trust him to tell me what to do.

"Hey, what happened?"

"It's Austin, he doesn't believe me."

"About?" he asked.

"He doesn't believe that we're just friends."

"Are we? Do you believe that?" he questioned.

"Yes I do."

What is he up to?

_Austin's POV_

I walked back and the first thing I saw is Tyler standing by her porch. Why is he here? I should just come back later.

"Hey, what happened?" I heard Tyler asking Kaylie.

"It's Austin, he doesn't believe me."

Say what? Okay maybe I should stay and see what's up. I don't get why Kaylie would tell him about our conversation. What now?

"About?"

"He doesn't believe that we're just friends."

You go Kaylie! Tell him what's really going on!

"Are we? Do you believe that?" he questioned.

"Yes I do," Kaylie answered.

YES! In your face!

"Are you sure Kaylie? Because we have something," he was convincing her.

"We 'had' something, Tyler. 'Had'," Kaylie responded.

Had? Huh? I thought she said she only thinks of Tyler as a friend. I shouldn't jump into conclusions. It's one of my flaws and Kaylie doesn't like when I do that. Chris' situation didn't end very well.

"I think we still have that connection."

"Maybe but I don't know," she was confused. I was confused.

"Just look into my eyes and tell me that you don't like me in that way."

"I can't."

She can't? Maybe there is something going on here.

"Exactly, we both feel it and we both want it."

"What do you want me to do Tyler?" Kaylie asked.

"Be the girl I knew 5 years ago, the girl who is free and girly."

"That was 5 years ago. Today is today," she told him.

5 years ago? They knew each other before? How come I didn't know this?

"I'm sorry I left you heartbroken but if I didn't would you still be having dinner with me?" he asked.

"Yes. I would but that's different."

"Nothing has changed. I'm here, you're here."

Tyler then leaned in and was about to kiss Kaylie. He was about to kiss _my_ girlfriend!

That little bastard!

_Kaylie's POV_

I agree with Tyler, there's something between us. Still there, even if it was 5 years ago. Sparks just lights up, nothing will change the fact that I do like Tyler but I can't cheat on Austin. Not again. He was leaning in to kiss me and I want to kiss him to see if there's anything there and if it would work between us. But someone ruined the moment.

"You bastard! Get your hands off my girl!"

Austin Tucker.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> hey so we've gotten few personal messages and reviews saying we should finish the story. And because we love you guys, we will. But **please**, when reviewing, be considerate of **our feelings** as well.

We hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **love, xx**


	9. TRUTH HURTS BUT LIES ARE WORST

**Chapter 8**

_Kaylie's POV_

"Austin?"

"Kaylie I need to talk to you," he told me, "You, go!" he pointed at Tyler and yelled at him.

"Austin, calm down!" I yelled back.

"I can't because…" he began.

"Because what? You don't trust me?" I interrupted.

"No it's not that I don't trust you, it's him I don't trust him!" he pointed at Tyler.

"Tyler, just leave us for now."

Tyler left and it was just us two now. Austin calmed down and stayed silent. I get why he was upset, he never wanted to go mad in front of me, he didn't want to scare me like that but when he saw Tyler making a move, he cracked. This was exactly like Chris but it's a bit different. Tyler did want to kiss me while Chris was kissing my cheeks to provoke Austin. It's a different situation. Now the same question is asked in this situation, is history repeating? Brad was trying to make me cheat on Austin but Tyler was trying to kiss me to see if we would be able to work. Like I said, Tyler will never ever be like Brad Collins.

"I'm sorry," Austin broke the silence.

"It's alright, Austin. It wasn't your fault, you're just trying to protect me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about 5 years ago? I thought we had a more trusting relationship?" he questioned.

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to think I'll cheat on you with Tyler like it was with the Brad situation."

"I just wanted the truth, Kaylie."

"Sometimes, Austin, truth hurts people," I told him.

"But don't you think lies are worse?"

"Depends."

"It's doesn't depend on the lie, Kaylie it's just depends on the person's mind," he explained.

"Austin, what are you doing here in the first place?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I should have heard you out first, but I didn't so now I'm all ears."

"5 years ago, Lauren brought Tyler to town for a visit from god knows where."

"And?" he asked.

"We had instant connection as you can see," I told him, "But then he left me. He had his reasons, I believe him, he never lied to me, he just doesn't feel comfortable to tell us yet," I continued.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't feel comfortable to tell us yet so I just want to respect that."

"I understand but if he never left you, would you be dating him right now?" he questioned.

"Yes. Definitely I would, I loved Tyler Tanner but now I love Austin Tucker."

"I love you too, babe."

We hugged and kissed. I'm glad that we got this sorted and finally moved on and now, we need to try to get out of this place. I want to get out but I'm not in a rush.

_Tyler's POV_

Kaylie and Austin will have a fight about this. I just know it, I should just leave them be and when they break up I'll have Kaylie in my arms. Why was I so worried about having Tucker's gang here? I thought it would have ruined my plans but it made it even better. I must say I have the Tanner mind. Lauren…if Payson asked Lauren about me then my plan would be jeopardized. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to hurt my own cousin but if she stands in my way to get to Kaylie then I have no choice.

_Payson's POV_

I walked over to Kaylie cabin and saw Austin just about to leave. I walked up to her porch and smiled at her. She was happy, happy that Austin is here with her. I just wish Max was here too like Nicky is here for Lauren. Nothing would make me feel more happy and safe but he's not here for a good reason, to help us get out. That would be awesome.

"Kaylie, we need to talk to Lauren and fast."

"Why?"

"It's Tyler Tanner and I want to know what is up with him!" I screamed.

"Calm Pay. Take a chill pill."

"I get it okay? I get that you want Tyler to be the hero and stuff but you need to face that it's not so black and white."

"It is black and white! Tyler is the hero and someone else is the villain!" she yelled.

"Life isn't meant to be like that. Life isn't black and white. There's many shades of grey to it and this Kaylie, is one dark shade of grey."

She was silent so I asked her one last time, "Are you going to talk to Lauren with me?"

"Fine, if it makes you happy. But if there's nothing wrong with Tyler then stop this wacky theory immediately!"

"And if there is a problem?"

"Well we have to search more and try harder to look for a way out. This time, I'll help."

I nodded and we both headed to Lauren's cabin.

_Lauren's POV_

Nicky and I was talking and having some tapioca pudding with some herb tea when someone knocked on the door. Who could it be at this hour? It's 8 and it's time for some alone time, not random-stranger-knocking-on-the-cabin-door time. I walked over to the door and opened it. Oh.

"Look who's here!"

"Lo, we need to talk to you," Kaylie told me.

"ALONE!" Payson suddenly yelled.

"Alright. God," I told them and gave a look to Nicky hinting him to head back to Austin's cabin.

When Nicky left we all sat on the bed and I was waiting for the 'talk'.

"Okay, I'm going to come straight out, Lo. What problem does Tyler have?"

"Don't even say nothing because that's bullshit and you know it," Payson warned me.

"What makes you think he has a problem?" I answered her, "I wasn't even going to say 'nothing'."

"5 years ago I had a date with him and after my dad came and dismissed him, I never saw him or heard from him after that. He told me he had to leave because of some problem!"

"Don't lie to us, Lo. I don't have time for this," Payson warned me again.

"Alright, you guys got me. Tyler does have a problem."

"What is it?" Kaylie was getting impatient.

"He was in rehab."

"Drug addict?" Payson was surprised.

"No. He's obsessive," I answered.

"Excuse me?" Payson asked.

"If he wants something for so long he will become obsessive."

"Alright so how to stop that?" Kaylie asked.

"By taking his meds. So far he seems fine. Usually we don't find out till very late. There are no symptoms to show that he's not taking his meds."

"So is he taking his meds?" Kaylie questioned.

"I think so yeah. He takes his meds everywhere."

"Thanks for telling the truth, Lo," Payson thanked me.

They all went out of my cabin and I felt so bad. I told them Tyler's deepest, darkest secret and if he didn't tell Kaylie then, hell, he wouldn't even opened his mouth to Payson. I don't know if what I did was the right thing to do.

_Kaylie's POV_

Obsessive? That's what he didn't want me to know? I would have understood it; after all I had anorexia. I understand the situation but I don't think he knows about my anorexia problem so I don't blame him for not opening up. 5 years of rehab and now he's fine. I'm so proud of him I should congratulate him but I want him to tell me his problem himself and not just forcing him to tell me everything because Lauren told me first. He trusted me right?

I hope so. I trust him and I would tell him about my problem if he opened up. I don't want to make him think that I want to hear something back and make him feel like he have to tell me. It's just mean and unfair for him.

_Payson's POV_

I don't know if what he has is a big problem or it had been a problem. I don't know if he's taking his meds at all. I don't know. But I know one thing, he likes Kaylie and he doesn't have her because of Austin. He has an obsession problem and now he wants Kaylie so does that mean he's obsessed about her or he just love her? Or both? He may love her too much that it became out of control.

I don't know but I want to find out so we can get out of this place. I hope Max found something in the big city. I want to get back to Boulder and see my family, go back to gymnastics and see everyone there. Home sweet home.

"Kaylie, are you convinced about this village being fake yet?"

"I am not convinced at all that this is Tyler's doing."

"But he has an obsession!" I screamed at her. Loud and clear!

"He has been taking his meds! What else do you need?"

"You don't know that!"

"I think I do."

That's the end of our conversation. I need to find out more about Tyler's problem and figure out this thing fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> we just wanna say that our decision to continue doing this story is because we believe that you guys will support us through anything. We just wanna say THANK YOU to our reviewers who support and believe in us :) we love you.

**review! hope you liked it! xx**


	10. WHERE NO ONE CAN FIND YOU

**Chapter 9**

_Lauren's POV_

I have to talk to Tyler. Last night I was pretty sure he took his meds but now it's seems like he isn't. He wants Kaylie but Kaylie is with Austin and that could really piss him off. Nothing would make him more pissed than something taken away from him. I should just talk to him about this and everything will be fine. I rushed to Tyler's cabin and saw Tyler walking out and he was probably headed out to do the chores.

"Tyler!" I yelled.

"Cos, what's up?"

"Have you been taking your meds?" I told him straightforward.

"What? Of course I have. Why ask now?"

"I was supposed to take care of you, it's my job since I'm family but I feel bad for not checking up on you these few days. I'm sorry," I lied.

"It's alright, Lo, I know you didn't mean to forget but really I have been taking my meds."

Alright. It's either he's lying or he's telling the truth. Remember Tyler, truth hurts but lies are worst.

_Tyler's POV_

Why would she ask about my meds now? I'm pretty sure it's not because it's out of guilt. It's about Payson's theory building up. It's all started off with Payson. That smart bitch, I should never have brought her here. She should have just stayed at home or I wished I told the doctor to kill her. If I killed her, Lauren and I wouldn't have this conversation now. But I can't get off track, what's done have been done and now its time to go forward. I have to make sure that Lauren and Payson doesn't get to Kaylie. Kaylie, after all, is the only prize I wanted if it means killing Payson and Lauren on the way.

_Lauren's POV_

After I talked to Tyler I was unsure of what to do next so I had to talk to Payson. Only Payson understands this whole situation and she knows everything but it hasn't been proven yet. Mostly Kaylie, she doesn't believe all of this because of her crush on Tyler. Tyler had been out of rehab for 1 month, or so he said. I saw Payson doing her laundry and I rushed over to her side and prepared myself for what's going to happen next.

"I asked Tyler if he's been taking his meds and he said he is."

"You know he's lying right?" Payson pointed it out.

"Yes, I realized that but what will we do?"

"Well we're going to go to his cabin at night while the bonfire is on."

"Okay, where will we meet?" I asked.

"At your cabin, it's nearer to his."

"Done deal."

We talked about how we're going to do it but I can't make Payson deal with my family issues; so I decided I'd do it myself.

_Tyler's POV_

I was in my cabin with Drew and James and I was thinking about how to keep Lauren and Payson out of my way. James and Drew don't know what happened with me and what happened this morning with Lauren. I should tell them but I don't want to back out of my plan. They can't back out because they owe me one. Breaking out of the rehab was my idea and my plan and it worked. Here we are in Loakai. Now they owe their lives to me, they signed their lives to me when they walked out of rehab with me.

"This morning Lauren talked to me about my meds."

"It's fine because you've been taking your meds," James told me.

"Actually I haven't. I've been throwing my meds in the bin for years."

"What? Why?" Drew asked.

"Because I don't need them. See, look, I'm not obsessed!"

"Maybe not now but you will be. You were put in rehab for a reason," James was lecturing me?

"No. I don't want to be lectured. I need you both to help me get rid of Payson and Lauren."

"Your cousin? Why?" Drew asked.

"Kaylie's more important to me."

"Family is more important!" Drew yelled at me.

Drew? Yelling? At me? No.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's go and do our chores."

We all left the cabin and headed to do our chores.

_Lauren's POV_

One more hour till I have to meet Payson but then I saw Tyler and his friends walk out of the cabin and it hit me. I should do it now and not wait for Payson. This is my chance to prove that Tyler isn't taking his meds or prove that Tyler is taking his meds. I don't know, I need to find out myself.

I ran to the porch and opened the door. I walked in and saw his clothes on the ground and god. What is that smell? It's like something died in here. What is it? I looked underneath the bed and saw some food that has probably been left there for weeks. That's disgusting.

I went through his drawers and everything. Went through his closet and nothing. I don't see any meds or anything. I walked into his bathroom and opened his sink drawer, still no meds. I walked to his backpack and looked through. There was the bottle of meds but no pills inside. Where is it? Did he drink it or did he just pour it all out? If he did then it should be in the bin, right?

I looked through his bins and nothing. Then where is it? Let's see…TV drama. Usually when they do drugs and try to get rid of them, what do they do? Flush it down? No trace then. That's it! They flush the drugs, pills and meds down the toilet to get rid of the tracks.

I'll just keep looking.

_Tyler's POV_

"Hey, James. Dude, we forgot our shovel outside my cabin."

"Oh yeah, we have to dig and nothing to dig with…"

"Well let's go and get it then, Ty," James suggested.

We both walked to the cabin and saw the door was opened. Something was not right and if someone realized that I didn't take my meds and is sneaking around my room to prove it then they are so dead. We looked at each other and James went around the back to get our shovels. I told him to follow my lead and don't let the sneaker get away no matter who it is.

We walked in and I saw Lauren in my bathroom looking around. I walked in when she walked back into the bedroom. I stopped before she does something stupid and said, "What are you doing?"

"Ty, what are you doing?"

"Don't turn it around," I warned her.

"I didn't believe you when you said you were taking your meds so I wanted to check it out," she confessed.

"Did you find anything you need?"

"No."

"Good, now what?" I asked again.

"Are you taking your meds or not?" she asked me again.

"Honestly?" she nodded, "No."

"I knew it! Why?"

"I don't think I need it!" I yelled.

"Really? Do you see yourself now? I can't believe you're obsessing over Kaylie!"

James was standing by the door and I was signally him with my eyes to come in.

"I'm not! I love Kaylie!" I screamed distracting her.

"You might love Kaylie but you're obsession took over and is controlling you."

"Maybe but I won't let you get away and tell everyone about it," I warned.

"Excuse me? I'm your cousin and family. Blood related. You couldn't hurt me. I know you won't."

"Blood related? Doesn't mean anything to me. Whoever get in my way, even family, will pay!"

"You couldn't possibly hurt me. I took care of you, we're best friends."

"Watch me."

I nodded to James and he hit my sweet cousin on her head making her unconscious. Done and done. One down, one more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>so, did you like the chapter? :D THANK YOU FOR ALL THE **AMAZING** REVIEWS ON THE LASY CHAPTER. IT MADE MY DAY :D

official count down to end of this story: 6 chapters (excluding this one!) :D

**review and thoughts? xx**


	11. WHERE'S LAUREN?

**Chapter 10**

_Payson's POV_

I was waiting for Lauren at her cabin but she's not there. Where is she? I walked over to Nicky and asked him where she is. He didn't know either. I asked Austin and Kaylie and they didn't know where she was either. Maybe she did something and Tyler shut her up like they did to me. I don't know if she would go into the cabin by herself. I headed to Tyler to ask where his cousin went.

"Tyler, where's Lauren?"

"She's in the next village. She went with some other villagers."

"She couldn't just leave," I was confused.

"She'll come back soon. They just went to trade something."

"Alright, thanks."

"Anytime."

He's lying. He shut her up, like he did with me. His obsession was clear from the beginning and no one saw it but me. Now Lauren saw it and she's in trouble. Tyler's going all the way and he hurt Lauren. Lauren – his own flesh and blood – and he still hurt her. There's nothing sicker than that.

I should tell Kaylie and I need her help to go to the place where Tyler could keep Lauren away from us. Where could it be though? It could be anywhere. He could build another village just for her, keep her out of our reach but he couldn't have done that all in a matter of a couple hours. She must be in the village. But everywhere is so obvious except…his place. When I figured that out I rushed to Kaylie's.

I knocked on her cabin door and she opened it.

"Pay?"

"Lauren's missing and I know where she is."

_Kaylie's POV_

Payson knows where she is? I doubt that she knew but I'm just afraid of what might happen and what could happen. Payson is a smart girl and she knows what's she doing. I trust her but I trust a lot of people but I have to choose now. So, whom am I going to choose? Payson, my best friend, or Tyler, a guy that broke my heart five years ago? Payson, I choose Payson.

"What do we do?"

"We have to get to Tyler's cabin. Right now, Tyler and his friends are heading to the doctor to get a 'check up' and then do their chores."

"So how long do we have?"

"We have quite a long time. If Lauren is not there then where should we look?" Payson asked.

"That's a problem for later, but now it's time to get Lauren out of wherever she may be."

"But do you believe this village is fake?" Payson asked me the same question.

"I'm convinced but not 100%"

"That's a progress so let's go."

_Nicky's POV_

Where's Lauren? She's hasn't been seen anywhere. I'm getting worried and Payson was asking me about her too. This isn't a coincidence is it? I should really head to see Austin. He is doing his chores, digging by the lake. Ha! I should be dreaming if I saw Austin planting crops and digging like a farm boy. The press would have a hell of a day for this news! Might as well call him Clark Kent.

"Austin, no wait…Clark Kent!"

"Hey Lois Lane, what up?" he teased.

"So have you seen Lauren?"

"No. Not since this morning. Why?" he asked.

"So where is she?"

"No idea dude, but where are the other musketeers?"

"They went to look for Lauren…" I began.

"Oh. My. God!"

"They are going to look for Lauren!"

We both left the lakeside and rushed to find Lauren and the other girls.

_Kaylie's POV_

We walked into the cabin and looked around. Something really smells. It smelt like something had died in here. This place is really stinky; a stink bomb must've gone off. These guys need to be girlier and clean this place up. It's horrific. Payson was walking around to find some evidence: if there's a basement that Lauren could be trapped in or anything that would lead us to Lauren. Nothing.

"There's no evidence to where Lauren is trapped."

"Don't give up yet, Pay," I encouraged her.

"Alright, but seriously if we don't get out of this place soon I think I'll be the one who died in here and is giving off this foul smell."

"Don't joke, Pay, let's keep looking."

_Cling._

"What was that?" I asked.

"You stepped on it."

What is it? I don't know what could be underneath this weird looking rug. I would never have that hideous rug in my house. I lifted the rug and there was a handle that probably leads to the basement of the cabin. Payson and I lifted the old sofa off and lifted the rug off the door. It had a staircase leading to a basement. Score.

We both walked down the dusty stairs. Does anyone clean this place? I would love my personal cleaner here now. Ew, spiders. How can Payson be so calm? God, I wished I just found Lauren in the closet or something. Nothing disgusts me more than spiders crawling around.

"Where's Lauren?"

"Hello? Lauren?" I yelled.

_Mmmmmm…Mmmmm!_

"What was that?" I asked.

"Let's check it out."

Not a great idea!

We walked towards the mumbling and it was in a room, a dusty room. The basement was huge; it was connected to the other basements under every single cabin in the "village". We opened the door and saw the person we've been looking for. Thank God.

"Lauren!" Payson yelled.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I yelled.

"Let's get out first. Closed the door!"

Payson closed the door and we all rushed back the way we came in, with Lauren being dragged by the both of us. We closed everything, placed the sofa and rug back to place and closed the cabin's front door. We rushed to Payson's cabin so it's further away than any of our cabin. Thank god. I don't like spiders, dust and webs. Not my favourite thing.

"So what happened Lauren? And don't miss anything out," Payson asked.

"I went alone to find the evidence that Tyler wasn't taking his meds but I couldn't find anything about his meds trace and I think he flushed it down the toilet."

"And?" I asked.

"They walked in on me, James, I think hit me on the head with a hard object. They tied me and taped my mouth. Locked me into the basement. They told me something that I think you should hear."

"What is it? Important right?" Payson asked.

"Tyler told me he would do anything to get Kaylie to be his and won't stop at nothing to have her. He even locked me in a basement and hit me with a shovel. That hurts!" Lauren yelled.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Am I deaf or just confused?

"I don't get it Lauren but carry on," I approved.

"Tyler hasn't been taking his meds at all. Before they left me in the basement Tyler told me that he wasn't let out of the rehab."

"Then?" Payson asked.

"He escaped out of rehab."

"WHAT?" Payson and I screamed.

"Yes. He did. James and Drew weren't his best friends from his younger years. I knew that before but I wasn't sure. I never heard Tyler mention any James or Drew in his stories when he came for family dinners so I was having suspicions."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I questioned.

"I didn't think it was a huge thing. Plus, I didn't want to make you guys worry."

"Then what happened?" Payson commanded.

"He flushed it down and never took it since rehab. I don't know how long he's been flushing his meds but I'm pretty sure it's been at least a month because they escaped last month!" Lauren claimed.

"He was lying all along so does that mean this village is too?" I questioned.

"Now? Really? Now you realize and believe me? When Lauren was trapped under the basement?"

"Sorry alright?" I apologized.

"We should stop with all the blaming and start leaving this place," Lauren told us.

"Agreed," both Payson and I said in unison.

_Tyler's POV_

We finished our chores and checkup and started heading back to the cabin to bring Lauren, my cousin, some food. We brought her chicken and mashed potatoes. I hope she likes crabs. We walked in and moved the sofa and lifted the rug. We were telling jokes about Austin and his bling bling gang again. I didn't think the plan of trapping Lauren would be so much fun.

We walked down the stairs and talked about how to keep Kaylie in the zone of not believing a thing that Lauren said or Payson, mostly Lauren now since we have trapped her and hit her.

"So if she ever get out then what will we do?" Drew asked.

"She won't," I said.

"Tyler, wait. Stop," James stopped us.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Kaylie is mine in the first place," I answered.

"Not a good enough reason."

"What else?" I asked.

"Nothing from you," James then turned around to Drew, "Why are we doing this?"

"We owe our lives to him. He got us out of rehab and we used his money to come to Hawaii. Where we found the girls," Drew answered.

"Perfect timing as always right?" I told them.

"Don't you feel bad?" James asked.

"No I don't Moore. Do you?"

"A bit. Why?"

"Because," I swung my fist and punched his face, "I say you stop being a chicken and do this with me. Or else…?"

"Or else?" James asked. That's my last nerve.

"I'll kill you. Don't make me."

There was a silence between us and we kept on walking to the door that Lauren was kept in. We opened it and no one was there.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I was screaming.

"How is that possible?" Drew asked.

"GOD DREW WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?"

"What?" James questioned.

"FIND HER OR SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> SO, who's as excited as we are to hear that MAKE IT OR BREAK IT IS COMING BACK IN JANUARY? :

thank you for the reviews! we really appreciate it! :D so what do you think is going to happen next?

OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN: 5 chapters!

We have finished writing the 5-chapter epilogue for you guys, so you must be thrilled to know that you WILL find out what happen after our ultimate CLIFF HANGER IN CHAPTER 15 :D wait til then! :)

**review! xx**


	12. OBSESSION MAKES THINGS SPICY

**Chapter 11**

_Tyler's POV_

We've got to plan this perfectly and hope that Lauren will keep her mouth shut. I know she will, she knows what best for her. I trust her to keep her mouth shut but if not then that will be a problem. Drew and James will keep an eye on everything while I keep an eye on Kaylie herself. Nothing will keep me away from her. She will pay for this. So far I know that Kaylie is the only one who doesn't believe this. Only Lauren and Payson is the problem, so is Austin and Nicky. Kaylie is the main focus so it's fine. We can fix this. Just keep an eye on things.

_Max's POV_

I was surfing the Internet all the time and nothing has come up with rehab in Hawaii. Could it be possible that they were in rehab in another country? I typed in the name Tyler Tanner. There were so many articles about him. A lot about rehab and being obsessive. I saw the link about Tyler Tanner escaping rehab and so I clicked on it and it was a recent one.

_Tyler Tanner, James Moore and Drew Deveux went to rehab in New York and were there for 5 years, nearly 6. Three teenage boys escaped the rehab center with a well-structured plan and now is nowhere to be seen. Last heard they were roaming around Beverly Hills. They are said to be dangerous and has an obsession problem and no one knows for sure whether they are taking their medications or not and without it they could become obsessive over things or a person, they could seriously hurt themselves and others around them to achieve their aims. _

_Tyler Tanner is a blonde and is closed with Lauren Tanner (his cousin) and her father, Steve Tanner. Steve Tanner is the one who paid for his rehab since Tyler Tanner's parents died in a tragic fire and now lives with his aunt and uncle. Drew Deveux is dirty blonde and has a problem ever since he was 15 years old. He is living with his father only, his mother died due to breast cancer. Last but not least, James Moore was 7 years old when he had the problem and is now living with both his parents. They all escaped and are now wondering somewhere in USA. If anyone notices them, please give your town or city police department a call. Hope they are safe and sound and not disturbing the population. Last information that we could give, they are all eighteen years old. From what family members have said, they are either in Colorado, California or New York. Families have said they love to spend time at the beach, so if you are at a beach, keep your eyes peeled! _

_Written by: Lily Rose_

Another good news, I clicked print and started to search about the village that they were all at. This will be easier than the 3-rehab boys. I went on Google and typed in 'Loakai Hawaii' in the search engine. I waited and looked at the article again and was just wondering why the guys would lie to the girls even when Tyler has feelings for Kaylie. I looked at the screen and Google didn't have any record. What? How could that be? I saw the village; it was a 3D thing not just 2D.

Maybe it's not on maps or Google? But it's Google! Google has everything! If it's not on Google, it means it's not real. I should warn the others. I rushed off, took the keys and headed towards the mini van. I started the engine, taking the articles with me and started driving.

I drove as fast as I could to the place that was supposed to be Loakai. It's not a real village so what is it? Who knows but I'll just tell the others what I know and they will figure it out. Payson, I get to see Payson again. I love her and miss her so much. I want to hold her in my arms and just tell her I love her and tell her sweet things, cook for her, have a candlelight dinner and go watch a movie and do everything couples do.

I reached the village, I parked the car far away so they don't notice anything but not too far out, so when we run or anything we would get there in time and still make it out. I hope this whole thing works out and we can get out. When we go back to Boulder and have everything return back to normal then we will be happier than ever and safer.

I reached the village and everyone greeted me, wow, welcoming much? I have to find the girls and guys fast!

_Payson's POV_

We were just sitting with the guys on Austin's porch and hoping Max would come soon to tell us something useful and get us out of here. I just hope the news is good and everything. We've been stuck here for weeks and I want to get out and see Max. Staying here is nice and all since the villagers are nice and gave us a place to stay, but it's nothing like home.

"So what is this? Sitting on a porch waiting for something to happen, like a miracle or do we all want to get out of here?" I asked.

"No we're not Pay, we're not waiting for something, we're waiting for someone," Kaylie answered.

"Max? If he was coming then he would by now!" I started to yell.

"Give him time, Pay," Lauren told me.

"We don't have time, Lo! We have no time because Tyler Tanner and his friends are going to figure out that we all know and WILL come after us! Do you want that?"

"Take a chill pill. Max will come," Nicky trying to calm me down.

"NO HE WON'T!" I shouted. I collected my thoughts and replied in a softer tone, "At least not anytime soon."

"Then who am I?" a voice from a distance said.

_Max's POV_

I headed down the path and hoping to run into someone, well, I was hoping to run into my friends. I saw them sitting on the porch and suddenly Payson started to say something. Should I say hi now?

"So what is this? Sitting on a porch waiting for something to happen, like a miracle or do we all want to get out of here?" she asked them.

"No we're not Pay, we're not waiting for something, we're waiting for someone," Kaylie answered.

"Max? If he was coming then he would by now!" she started to yell.

Why is she yelling? I don't get it. Doesn't she have faith in me?

"Give him time, Pay," Lauren told me. At least someone understands.

"We don't have time, Lo! We have no time because Tyler Tanner and his friends are going to figure out that we all know and WILL come after us! Do you want that?"

Pay, dear god. I don't know what have gotten into you. Where is that determination, strong hearted, strong-willed Payson I know? All I see is an angry, yelling, horrible-attitude Payson.

"Take a chill pill. Max will come," Nicky trying to calm her down.

"NO HE WON'T!" she shouted. "At least not anytime soon."

"Then who am I?" I finally said.

Everyone looked at me and smiled. Austin and Nicky rushed by my side and we were giving each other fist pumps and Lauren and Kaylie started to rush to my side as well giving me welcoming hugs. Then there's Payson, she walked slowly and we hugged and kissed. We broke apart and she hugged me again whispering, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, kitty cat."

"So any news you have?" Austin asked.

"Dude, you kidding me? Of course!"

"Shoot!" Nicky said.

"So the guys escaped from rehab…" I began.

"ALREADY KNEW THAT!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Smart people, Loakai is in fact not a real village."

"I've always known that," Payson admitted, "But no one really listened to me." She shot the other two girls a look and they all cringed under her eyes.

"So what's our next move?" Lauren asked.

"Pack your things and we'll leave tomorrow or even possible today," I answered.

"Are we going to make it?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"How are we getting back? How did you get here?" Austin questioned.

"Mini van. I got here by a mini van and we're going back there by a mini van," I claimed.

"Where?" Kaylie wanting to get all the answer.

"Near here. I parked it a bit further than the usual parking spot so no one knows that there's a car to take us back especially Tyler Tanner and his newbie's," I teased.

"You," Austin pointed at me, "Are one smart cookie like your milk here," now pointing to Payson.

"I know, cookie is awesome and milk is delicious," I winked at Payson.

_Kaylie's POV_

I can't believe Tyler would do all this to just to get me. This whole scheme is partly scary and creepy but also hot and sweet, but mostly scary and creepy. Who would build a fake village to keep a girl? Not in this world. Maybe he isn't from this world. Could he be from Mars? God. This is such bad joke, even in my head. If I said it out loud everyone would just laugh at me.

"I know, cookie is awesome and milk is delicious," Max said while winking at Payson.

Aww, that is cute and is better joke than mine. I should read some joke books. Hey, my jokes are already getting better! Okay, what the hell am I doing? Why am I doing this? Thinking like this? I just may be a bit disappointed. Disappointed that Tyler is like all the other guys I come across. I don't get why; I mean I thought he was different. Now it's just one big of a mess. It's like Brad and Chris all rolled into one hot dog. I don't want another one situation, cause you know what they say: third time lucky.

"So pack today?" I asked.

"Yeah, like soon alright?" Max answered.

I should pack soon. I would love to get out of this place. Tyler Tanner is an obsession freak and I don't want to be caught up with it. I just need to get out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> In answer to Mandy's question, we have written a five-chapter epilogue for this series. we might be writing another FULL story, we're not sure. We'll see how our school work is going and if we can handle homework AND write another story, then we'll consider writing it. If not, then you all have the five-chapter epilogue to look forward to!

OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN: 4 CHAPTERS TO GO!

We hoped you liked this chapter! They're finally getting out, or are they? O.o

**review! xoxo, cruz-tucker28**


	13. PLAN A: SURVIVE

**Chapter 12**

_Kaylie's POV_

When we finished talking about the plan and everything I rushed to my room and started packing. Everything I took with me to this place, I will take it with me when I leave it. I took my lip-gloss, some sandals that I bought during my stay, some t-shirts and other stuff. I can't believe we're actually do this, leaving this behind, leaving Tyler Tanner and his gang. I heard a knock and I turned to the door, I opened it and there was Tyler. The blonde liar.

I should have just told him the truth right there and tell him to get out…but I didn't. I should have just slapped him right there…but I didn't. I should just hate his guts, look at him with hatred…but I don't. I should have done all those things but I didn't, I couldn't. I don't know why I didn't do what I should have done. It looks better in my head than it actually will. All I did was invite him inside, he sat on the armchair while I sat on my bed.

He finally said, "Kaylie, so what's going on around here?"

"Well, I've been doing normal daily chores and I was thinking we all could enjoy the bonfire tonight like we did all the other night. This time, we could eat a big feast to celebrate," I lied.

"Celebrate? For what?"

"Well I want to give a toast tonight at midnight for this whole adventure, living here and saying thank you to the villagers and to you guys for being here when we needed someone the most," I lied again.

"Well what do you need to make this celebration to happen?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just a bunch of food and a bonfire."

"Alright, I'll make it happen tonight. Speaking of which, I'm going to be busy today so I'll be away for a while so do you want anything before?"

I don't think so, "No, nothing. Thanks."

He left and I started to re-think this whole thing. Maybe I didn't do all those things I wished I did was because I didn't want to make him suspicious and think that we'll get away from this place, like he did with rehab. Suddenly, someone just opened the door again, it was Tyler…again.

"Did you know Max's here?"

"Yeah, he stopped by to say hi before," I lied.

"Well he seems to have a good time and who knows maybe this village would be a new destination for tourists and who knows, we can be found soon."

"Yeah, who knows right?" I said sarcastically. Wow, what. An. Idiot. Honestly, shouldn't he know something's up if he sees Max around?

"Yeah, see you tonight."

He walked out and closed the door. That was close, like really close. I didn't want him to know that we're running away, that would be very bad. I don't want to ruin our chance of getting away, even if it means lying to Tyler Tanner, who I have a tiny crush on but that's over ever since I knew about this whole lie. Tyler was lying all along so it doesn't matter.

I start packing again and never once I thought about leaving this place and lying to Tyler Tanner, my first love.

_Tyler's POV_

Kaylie is up to something; she would never just celebrate for thanking the villagers and me. If she wanted to do something like that then she would have done it a while back and not all of the sudden with Austin and his pups. I think they're all up to something, they're planning something big and they're in it together. I should find out soon. I just lied to Kaylie. Telling her I was busy, when I heard her said we're having a celebration feast tonight.

"Dude!" I shouted to James and Drew.

"What?" James asked.

"The Austin Power gang are up to something and Kaylie is in on it, possibly."

"Kaylie? But she doesn't know about all this. It's only Austin's Power gang, Payson and your cousin," Drew pointed out.

"Well Mr. Slow I know that but the point is that Kaylie might know because they all tell each other everything."

"But you said she wasn't-" James said.

"GOD! You two are stupid. Kaylie, she wanted to celebrate the fact that we were all here for her during the time she needed someone the most. So she want to celebrate to say thank you but the thing is she could have done that ages ago and not now when Austin and his POWER gang is here."

"Well maybe she has reasons," Drew suggested.

"Yeah and what is it? Running away?"

"Doubt it, she likes you and would never lie to you," Drew told.

"Maybe but keep an eye on her, seriously."

If she's planning to run away I'll be there to take her and her friends down. I'm not letting her get away without my saying. She can forget about leaving this place. Whoever stays in Loakai can never leave Loakai.

_Kaylie's POV_

I finished packing and headed out to meet Payson and Lauren. We placed our bags near the Loakai entrance and started heading back so no one suspects anything. Well when I meant by suspect I really want to say out loud not letting Tyler know what we're up too. I'm guessing he has his suspicions and I'm pretty sure that he already knows something. We should move fast.

"So since we're leaving all our bags here so when we leave we could just grab it," Payson reviewed.

"Just grab it and go where?" I asked.

"Go straight till the windmill and turn left, not that long of a run, we've done worst."

"That is true but the guys?"

"The guys will catch up if there's anything holding us back. We definitely run first because, god forbid, we're slower than them, and let the guys run later," Payson explained.

"What if they get caught and can't get out?" Lauren questioned. That was a good question.

"Well I asked that same question to Max and he said we take the keys first and if they don't make it in 10 minutes then go and come back with the police."

"That's suicidal!" I yelled.

"It's how it works for now unless we find or figure out another plan," Payson answered.

"Another plan? In 30 minutes or so?" I asked.

"I don't know but don't push it Kaylie. Austin's number priority is getting you out of here. He wants you out of here as fast as he could make it happen, you were stuck here forever without him so he wants this to happen."

"But it's my call. If this doesn't work I'd rather stay here with him than leave without him."

"I get it, Kay. You love him and he loves you, nothing really complicating there but you've got to trust him Kaylie. Nothing will stop you guys being together but you've got to trust him, Nicky and Max. You need a little faith Kaylie," Lauren pointed out.

"Faith, trust and love doesn't really have a good marriage but Austin, trust and love does," I started

"But faith ties everything together," Payson added.

"Like a bow," Lauren finishes.

"Well since we all love presents and most things are better to buy at Boulder so why don't we wrap this up and get going?" Payson joked.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"You mean us?" a voice said.

We all turned around and saw Tyler Tanner, Drew Deveux and James Moore. They were standing in front of us; I don't know what's going to happen. Tyler was giving us the look of disappointment; he was giving me that look.

"Well…well…well…" Tyler responded.

"Looks like we hit jack pot," James told us.

"I thought you would never lie to me, Kaylie. I thought we were more than just pathetic liars…"

"I didn't…" I began, "I didn't mean to."

"Why? You had a choice," Tyler told me.

"I have a choice? So does that mean I can leave because it's my choice or is that yours too?" I challenged.

"You can't leave, you have to stay with me, here."

"Oh really? The last time I checked which was few seconds ago, it's _my _choice!" I exclaimed.

"Your choice? You chose to stay here, Kay. Not mine," Tyler pointed out.

"It was my choice and now, it's also my choice to leave."

"Maybe you should reconsider what you just said," he told me.

Before they said anything else and before we said anything they moved closer to us and tried to grab us. Drew grabbed Payson and pushed her down and James grabbed Lauren while Tyler was walking closer to me. I should just kick him right now. But, god damnit, my leg won't move. He's moving closer and closer to me while I moved more and more backwards.

"Get off me!" Lauren yelled.

"Tyler I don't know what you're up to but don't do something that you will regret."

"You're going to regret talking back at me."

"TYLER, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET AWAY FROM KAYLIE! YOU'RE A TANNER AND YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lauren screamed at him.

"Shut up Lauren! You don't know what you're talking about. I don't care if I'm related to you. I locked you into a room down in the basement and I can do it again."

"Tyler, just think about this," I tried to make him listen but he obviously didn't think the same way as I did. He grabbed me by two hands and grabbed it hard. I can feel my skin burn under his hands. He's got a strong grip. I just hope someone help us now.

"GET YOUR DEFORMED HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Austin yelled.

"Oh thank God!" I yelled once I heard his voice. I squirmed beneath Tyler's grip.

"About time!" Lauren agreed.

_Austin's POV_

I can't believe he just did that to Kaylie. No one fucking hurts her, no one! Fuck my life, going through this over and over but SCREW his life. Nothing really pisses me off but Kaylie's life in his hands. I ran over to him and punched him on his deformed face. Maybe my fist would improve it, hell; it will improve it a lot. His life would have a huge dent in it if he doesn't get his filthy hands off her. That son of a bitch!

I swung my fist again and punched the other side of his face while Max and Nicky punched the other guys. I'm not going down without a fight because Kaylie is a girl worth fighting for. While I held Tyler down and placed my foot on top of his face I gave Kaylie a smile and then pushed harder down. Max and Nicky did the same thing, pushing down hard but not enough to squash their faces. We all wish we could do that. Nothing would make us more satisfied.

"You girls…take the keys, run where we told you too. Stick to the plan," Max threw Payson the keys.

Payson nodded and said, "Stay safe and we'll see you soon."

"Don't mess this up Kaylie, don't worry about me. We will be together soon," Austin told me.

"I won't. Promise," I promised Austin.

"I would lean in and kiss you to make this face," he pointed to Tyler, "Jealous but I don't want to risk his so called 'rage' so I'll save it for later."

I smiled and we girls ran to the direction we were told so many times earlier. We ran as fast as we could, no stopping. When we reached our mini van we unlocked it and waited outside for the guys. No one will find us here.

"I hope the guys will make it," Lauren hoped.

"Don't worry, have faith, Lo. We'll stick to the plan," Payson reminded.

"I know, Pay."

We waited for about nearly 10 minutes and we were still waiting, hoping that the guys would come. Suddenly, from far we saw them running this way. Thank God. I really hope they make it and they did. I just hope they're faster than the villagers or Tyler Tanner and his witchcraft coven. I really do, Austin.

"Go in!" Austin screamed from far. We did what he said and we climbed into the van. Payson started the engine and the guys finally reached the van while the villagers and Tyler and his coven were catching up. We closed the door, Nicky went to the back with Austin and us while Max got to the driver's seat and started to step onto the gas paddle and started driving. YES! WE MADE IT!

"Thank God for that," Lauren thanked.

"I know! We finally got out of there!" Austin cheered.

"So where to?" Nicky joked.

"WAIKIKI!" everyone yelled.

I turned around and saw Tyler's face before it disappeared into the distance. It was full of hatred. I knew from that second that it might be the last time we'll be there but it wasn't the last of Tyler Tanner and his gang. Nothing will stop them from coming after us. We're not safe till they are behind bars. We're not safe yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> so thank you for all the amazing reviews! we love you guys! so, thoughts on this chapter?

OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN: 3 CHAPTERS TO GO!

**review! xoxo**


	14. PAY YOUR CRIME

**Chapter 13**

_Kaylie's POV_

We arrived at the police station and they asked us so many questions. A lot. I don't know if I can even take the pressure of answering them. We answered how we got lost, where we were all this time, how we got out and much more. Everything is not alright till they are behind bars or locked in a rehab room. Everything then will be safe. So what now?

"For now you all stay in a hotel nearby the police station so we can keep an eye on you girls just in case you know?" the chief said.

"Yeah, we get it," Austin told him.

We left the station and checked in the hotel nearby, cheap and small so the witch coven won't find us. It's low profile now but on the bright side the phone and Internet works. Our room was small and smelly. I can't believe that we had to stay here; it's like a rat and ant's nest. I don't even know if I can survive a day and a night let alone a week of low profile. What is this? An FBI mission? It's not even fun and we don't even get to wear black leather boots and jacket. I don't even like FBI missions.

"So what is this?" I asked.

"Waiting, it's called waiting," Payson pointed out.

"No I meant this…why can't we just go and find them ourselves?"

"Because they will kill us, Kaylie…they are obsessive bastards!" Lauren told me.

"One of those 'obsessive bastards' is your cousins," I pointed that out.

"I'm sorry but he's no family. Blood may run thicker but relationship plays a big part of it."

"So what? Blood is thicker, Lo," I told her.

"Nothing you say will change my mind."

That was the end of that conversation. I hope she just see that Tyler has a problem and that it was not his fault, just his brain that did all the damage. I guess it's just how things works, nothing is perfect in a person's life and our lives are a hell lot worst than this. This isn't his fault but when Brad did what he did he had no problem what so ever.

_Max's POV_

I hope the girls are okay, nothing worries me more than losing Payson again. Mostly to those creeps of a bastard and his so-called drag queen gang. I don't even care about them. I never trusted them and I never will and I was right not to trust them but the girls did. Not their fault, they went to Hawaii and they ran into them. I hope the police calls or text me anytime soon.

_Ring ring._

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Is this Max Russo?" _

"Yes, this is he."

"_I just want to tell you and your friends that we caught them. You all are safe and sound."_

"Really? That's great! Where are they going?"

"_Somewhere that they won't hurt a soul again," _the police told them.

"Thank you. Where is it?"

"_Rehab and prison."_

"Prison?"

"_Yes, prison," _he said.

"Why prison?" I was confused.

"_Prison sir is for those who cause trouble and broke the law and they broke a few. Kidnapping and assault."_

"I see. Well I hope they are locked up for good this time."

"_We will promise you that they won't get out, ever."_

"I hope I can trust you because I really don't want to go through that two weeks of rubbish again."

"_You won't sir," _he promised.

We both hung up and a smile appeared on my face.

_Kaylie's POV_

We were sitting in our room talking about how everything happens for a reason and if it didn't happen then we wouldn't be this close, we wouldn't be with people we truly cared about, we wouldn't have ended up with Nicky, Max and Austin. If nothing happened like it did then I wouldn't be with Austin and our bond wouldn't be close as it is now. Nicky wouldn't be in love with Lauren and Max wouldn't be with Payson. Lauren, Payson and I wouldn't be a team, the Rock Rebels.

"Guys, everything happens to us for a reason right?"

"Yeah, if anything had taught me at all then life happens for a reason," Payson answered.

"I agree. Things happen but not randomly," Lauren agreed.

"I just think we all deserve a break and live happily ever after," I answered.

"AGREED!" Payson and Lauren shouted.

"Well you know what guys? After the coven is locked up for good we can have that, not might."

_Ring Ring._

"Who is that?"

I looked at my phone and saw the ID caller. It was Sasha; I guess he heard the good news and wanting to check on us.

"It's Sasha."

"Pick up, Kay," Lauren urged me.

"Alright," I told her then picked up, "Hello?"

"_Kaylie?"_

"Yes. It's me, Sasha."

"_Oh thank God, how are you?"_ he asked.

"We've been good ever since we got out of that village."

"_That's good news, we need more of that on this side of the line," _Sasha admitted.

"I know. Thank you. How is everything over there? Parents? Family?"

"_They were so happy to hear that you girls and boys are safe!" _

"That's great to hear."

"_Your dad is here to talk to you," _Sasha said.

"Hello? Dad?" I asked.

"_Nena? Are you safe there with everyone else? Have they caught those bastards?" _

"Hey dad, yeah we're safe but don't worry. No, they haven't but like I said, don't get worried again."

"_I'll try not to get too hung up about it and hopefully you all will come home soon."_

"We will come home soon," I told him.

"_Sasha wants to talk to all of you," _dad said.

"Sasha?"

"_When are you guys coming back home to Boulder?" _

"Soon, probably when they feel it's safe."

"_Alright, remember to take care."_

"We will. Thanks, alright, bye."

I hung up. Lauren and Payson were waiting for me to tell them what Sasha and I was talking about. They shouldn't really worry.

"So?" Payson asked.

"Sasha just asked if we were okay and everything. My dad also was there to talk to me."

"Well what did you say to your dad?" Lauren asked.

"He was just worried you know. Nothing really bad," I told them not worry.

There was a knock on the door and I rushed over to open it. There were Max, Nicky and Austin standing outside. I invited them in and each of them took an armchair. I closed the door and went over to Austin. He held me in his arms while I sat on him. Haha, that's funny. He's so warm and protective. It made me feel good and safe.

"I guess you boys followed the yellow brick road and it brought you here to the three wizards of oz," Lauren teased.

"We just wanted to tell you the good news you know," Max responded.

"Shoot," Payson replied.

"Well, the police station called me and they said that the wannabe 'Lonely Island' gang is locked away on their own personal Island which is very lonely."

"That's great news!" I yelled out.

"I know!" Lauren screamed.

"So what's our next move?" Austin asked.

"Go back to Boulder I guess," Payson suggested.

I thought differently and I said, "I think we should go see them and said it's over. Game over."

"What? Are you suicidal?" Payson claimed.

"I know you're stupid but you're not suicidal," Lauren teased.

"Thanks, Lo. That made me feel so much better than I already did," I replied sarcastically.

"My pleasure," Lauren teased again.

"Do you really want to see them?" Austin asked me giving me that uneasy look. Cute, but pressuring.

"I do, I think it would be better to see them and tell them it's done and it's over."

"That's what we will do then," Austin said.

It's Game Over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> HEY GUYS. So we know exactly what you're thinking, "TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?" The reason for this is because we're feeling extra happy today and so we're sharing our happiness with you guys! Please note that two updates in one day will NOT happen again!

OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN: 2 CHAPTERS TO GO!

So, it's HOMECOMING WEEK for us! What about you guys? Our spirit days are hilarious and at the same time, really really lame! So tell us about your homecoming week if it's happening this week! And our POWDERPUFF GAME was last night, which we JUNIORS terribly lost. 14 - 0. But hey, it's our first year doing it and the seniors had the upper hand! So right now, my back hurts and i have battle bruises on me to show how hard i played for the juniors. homecoming RALLY is thursday night - can't wait for that. and our homecoming GAME is FRIDAY against Prospect! And, lastly, homecoming DANCE IS ON SATURDAY! :) okay, i can't believe i just went on that homecoming rant. SORRY! but you know, i'm (cause i'm writing this author's note right now) feeling VERY spirited right now so bear with me!

Anyways, **REVIEW! xx**


	15. GOODBYE, DRAMA

**Author's note:** HEY GUYS! So in case you didn't know, we posted chapter 13 last night! I'm pretty sure none of you noticed that cause we only got one review, so check out chapter 13 before reading this otherwise you'll be like "What? When did they get out? How did they get out? Why are they going to prison/rehab?" So, yeah. So please press the " Prev" button on the right top corner! But if you have already read it, then, well, by all means, go ahead and read this! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Kaylie's POV_

We all headed to the rehab slash prison center. They let us in where Tyler Tanner was held. They told us that he's still unstable and still refuses to take his meds but they're not giving up. They'll try as hard to push him to take his meds as they can but can never really pressure him to do what he doesn't want to. He still need to take his meds but it doesn't help if we pressure him.

"You're allowed to visit him but you can't be in the room. You can only talk to him from the outside," the guard in charge said.

We walked towards the room that Tyler was held and we saw him sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling. I don't know how he must feel in that cell. It's like prison although it partly is a prison and partly a rehab center. I didn't see James and Drew anywhere.

"Where are Drew Deveux and James Moore?" I asked.

"They're on another floor because we didn't want to make the same mistake like the last time with them or even with anyone," the guard said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They got out because they stayed in the same room and planned it all together. So we wanted to separate every prisoner and rehab people so they don't make plans to get out. If one get out then we only have one to worry about."

"I see."

The guard left us alone with Tyler Tanner and his cell. I can hear Lauren and Payson's hearts jumping. So is mine's, faster than theirs, a lot. We didn't know how to start off a conversation like we thought. I also thought this would be easier just to snap at his face and get all angry not standing here and doing nothing. I also have nothing to say, nothing to start the conversation I wanted to have ever since we got out. I had nothing. Nothing. Nada.

"You dorks have nothing to say, huh?" he broke the silence.

I guess he made it easier. Much, much easier. Now we can all just say something to break another silence.

"Tyler, what's up?" Max asked.

Payson nudged him on the shoulder and gave him the stare. Oh Max. Nothing to say and when he opens his mouth it doesn't sound right. There was another silence. Quiet. It's like we're praying but in a cell, so much to say but so little courage to say it.

"Tyler, we need to talk to you. Face to face," I finally said it.

He moved off his bed and walked towards us. Looking at us in the eyes, I could see that his eyes had so much hatred within them and nothing else. Nothing but sadness and hatred.

"What, Kaylie? You left, you took my dream and you lock me away. What more can you possibly want from me? My life?"

Did he mean his life as in kill him? No I would never do that.

I said, "No. I don't want your life because I don't need it. I have one and you took two weeks of it away. Do you want to add to that?"

"I do. I love you and you wanted Austin, you chose Austin. Not me, I was heartbroken."

I know what it felt like, heartbroken, I mean. I was when Carter cheated on me. I was when Austin left for business and I was when Brad lied to me. Everything left me heartbroken. I was even heartbroken when my parents spilt up and when I had anorexia. My heart had been broken for a lot of times and he has no idea what I've been through so don't tell me what heartbroken feels like.

"Tyler, you don't know the first thing about me. You don't know what I've been through or how I got my heartbroken. All you know is the image of the perfect gymnastics' girl. Not the heartbroken Kaylie or the anorexic Kaylie or even angry Kaylie."

"What's your point, Cruz?"

"My point is you don't know the first thing about me so don't tell me what heartbreak feels like."

"She's right, Ty. You're in there because you didn't do a wrong or bad thing. You're not a bad person, you just have a problem that you need to deal with," Lauren's trying to convince him.

"Think about, dude," Austin told him.

"We should go if we want to catch the plane," Payson suggested.

They all left but me. I told them to give me a minute to talk to Tyler alone. I hope he can get better and when he is allowed to get out by the board and when he continues taking his meds, I'll talk to him.

"Look, Tyler. I get that your mad at me and everything but you need to take your meds."

"Is that it? You want to be the mommy?" he asked.

"No I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry and good luck."

I stepped away from the window and walked away. Before I did I had the last word, "Tyler, you know what? Remember when I thought you weren't anything like Brad? I didn't actually say it but I thought of it. Well guess what? I'm wrong because you, Tyler Tanner, is exactly like Brad Collins."

I walked away from him once and for all.

From far I heard him screaming at me, "THIS IS NOT OVER KAYLIE CRUZ. I WILL GET YOU!"

That was the end of Tyler Tanner. For now. We all then headed towards the airport and went back to Boulder. Home Sweet Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> SO. WHAT DO YOU THINK? haha. sorry for all the capitalization! :)

OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE! It will definitely be a cliffhanger! I'm pretty sure all you KayAus fans out there would LOVE it and HATE us for doing that to you guys, but, hey. Bear with us! :)

So, thoughts on this chapter, and previous chapter? :)

**REVIEW! xx**


	16. JUST SAY YES

**Author's note:** SO, this IS the finale! But don't worry, we have a five-chapter epilogue coming after this! But for now, THIS IS IT. ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Kaylie's POV_

I'm home. We're finally away from all the craziness that occurred in Hawaii. Tyler and his best friends are finally safe and sound in rehab, again. And this time, the people promised they wouldn't be able to escape. I guess that's good. Tyler and I, we had a moment. But that moment ended the minute I saw Austin at the doctor's in Loakai.

We got out of the plane and we knew what was in front of us: a lot of reporters questioning what happened in Hawaii. I guess we'd have to face them sooner or later. We all took a deep breath and walked out.

"Rock Rebels! What happened in Hawaii?"

"Who are the three mysterious men you were with on the first day?"

"Tell us about the whole kidnapping!"

"Is this Loakai village real or not?"

Questions were being thrown at us at 100 miles an hour and I was blinded by the flashes. I honestly did not know which direction we were walking in. I ducked my head to keep the paparazzi away from taking my picture. Austin grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and gave him a _thank-you_ smile.

He guided me through the mass of people and we finally got to the cherry red Ferrari that I have learnt to miss and love. I sighed at the image and got in the car as quick as possible. I strapped on my seat belt and the paparazzi kept on taking photos. Damn it, Austin. Out of all the days, you choose today to put the convertible down? I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the other four get into Nicky's Audi.

My phone buzzed and I took it out from my pocket. _Sasha Belov_.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Kaylie. Are you guys safely out of the airport?"_

"Yes. We're in the car right now."

"_I want you to drop by The Rock with the others."_

"Okay. We'll be there in about an hour and a half." I shut my phone after he hung up and looked at Austin.

"What did Sasha want?" he asked.

"Uh, he wants us to go to The Rock. He didn't say why," I replied while typing the message: "Hey. Drop by The Rock. Sasha wants to see us". I sent it to Lauren and quickly got an "OK. See you there" back from her.

I pulled down my sunglasses and Austin slowly weaved through the reporters that were blocking the exit.

Throughout the whole ride, we were contemplating what Sasha would say to us.

"He's going to kill us for getting lost," I sighed.

"Uh, no. Kaylie. He's going to kill _me_ for losing you guys. Seriously, you didn't hear what he said on the phone when we were at the police station. He went crazy," he said and I laughed at the image that flew across my mind. "What's so funny?" he demanded, looking at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Austin," I told him while pointing at the road. "Just the thought of Sasha shouting at the top of his lungs is hilarious."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Austin chuckled.

"So, what did you think when you found out we were gone?" I asked, looking at him.

"First thing I thought when I knew you were lost was: I lost my heart," he replied softly.

"Oh, Austin, I'm so sorry," I said and moved my left arm towards his biceps and squeezed it lightly.

"Yeah. Let's just say, I don't want to lose you _ever_ again," he relaxed against my touch.

"I love you, Austin," I smiled.

"Love you, too, Fraulein Cruz," he grimaced. I laughed at what he used to call me.

"Hey," I warned him.

"Joking. I love you, Kaylie," he smirked. I leaned back against the seat and relaxed.

"Kaylie, we're here," Austin announced while nudging me. I opened my eyes and there we were, outside the walls of the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Center. I must have dosed off because the last thing I remember seeing was an In-n-Out sign near the Denver Airport. I got out of the seat and walked towards the door. Lauren, Payson, Nicky and Max joined us and stood next to me and Austin took my hand. We walked in and took a deep breath.

"Finally," a deep voice said. I looked up and saw Sasha standing there, in jeans and a black V-neck shirt with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sasha, we're so sorry," I breathed out.

"No need. Sit down. I have something to tell you guys," he motioned for us to sit down. What did he need to tell us? We were only gone for two weeks; it's not _that_ long, right? I mean, we're still in shape and we haven't lost any skills. So why is he being so serious?

"What is it, Sasha?" Austin asked.

"The press wants to know what happened," he said.

"Yeah. We were hounded by them at the airport," Lauren chuckled.

"They want to have a press conference. Them asking you questions and you answer. You know? Those kind of things?"

"But, aren't you against those type of things?" Nicky asked.

"Yes. But this is something that isn't going to blow over that quickly. Rumors are going to surface if you don't tell them the real story," Sasha explained.

"Okay. Fine. We'll do it. When?" Payson said.

"Tomorrow. 9am, in here," he said and got up. Well, I guess that's all he needed to talk to us about.

"Okay. Press conference. So unlike Sasha Belov," Max stated.

"I know, but I guess it's for the best. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," I told them and got up. I walked towards Austin's car after giving my four best friends a goodbye hug.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Austin asked.

"Hmm?" I inquired while turning my head to face him.

"What do you want to do?" he repeated.

"Oh, I don't know. Anything," I replied.

"How about a drive around Boulder seeing as we've been gone for 2 weeks, then dinner?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," I smiled at him. He took my left hand and intertwined our fingers. He drove towards the park where we had our first picnic and got out.

"You know, I'm still very sorry about what happened with the whole picnic thing," I sighed, leaning in towards him.

"It's okay, Kaylie. Don't worry about it. The only significant thing right now is that you're still here, with me," he said and pressed his lips on my head.

"Thank you, Austin. You know, ever since the first time we met face to face in France, I never knew we'd end up here," I confessed.

"Wait, what?" he said, shocked.

"Well, you were Mr. Kobalt. You were an ass," I laughed.

"What?" he said, again.

"Seriously. The first and second time I met you, you invited me to a party _and_ you didn't know who I was."

"Like you said, I hit my head on the dismount," he smirked. "But I'm glad we turned out this way, don't you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I contemplate what would happen if I didn't talk to you in the first place," I looked down, wanting to avoid his gaze.

"Well then I'm pretty sure I would have found a way to get to know you," he grimaced while tilting my head up. He leaned in and we met halfway. His soft lips reassured me that everything was going to be okay. That everything we endured will not get in between us. I smiled at the thought and wrapped my hands around his neck and his arms found their way around my waist.

"I. Love. You. Kaylie," he said between the kisses. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Who knew Mr. Kobalt, Gymnastics' Bad Boy would learn to love a girl, huh?" I teased and walked towards the table and sat down.

"Kaylie," he pouted. "Come back here." I bit my lip and shook my head, motioning for him to come to me. He gave in and walked towards me and sat down, wrapping his hands securely around my waist.

"Tomorrow is going to be such a pain in the ass," I muttered.

"You can say that again," he replied.

After dinner, he drove me back to the mansion that I was pretty sure would be empty. I gave him a goodbye kiss that lasted a little bit longer than it should and got out. I raked through my bag to find my house keys. I finally found it and put it in the knob. I twisted it and pushed the door inwards. There was no sound from within and I sighed. No one was home, but me. No one cared that I was lost.

"Kaylie?" I heard a voice say. I walked into the living room and there they were, sitting on the couch, looking at me.

"Mom, dad," I whispered.

"Oh, Kaylie. We missed you so much!" My mum exclaimed and got out of her seat next to my dad and went to hug me. I was slightly taken aback.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, "what are you doing here"? I'm here to see whether my daughter is okay or not. I was so worried," she said.

"Really? You're worried about me? Then why did you leave dad, Leo and me to go stay with _Marty_," I said venomously.

"Kaylie, your mom's here. Don't shout at her," my dad defended. Okay, when did this happen? The last time my mom and dad were in the same room, it didn't turn out well.

"Whatever, I'm going to go to bed," I said and turned towards the large stairs. I got into my room and lied down on the bed. I haven't had a good sleep for two weeks. Sleeping on a bed with a hard mattress doesn't exactly help elite gymnasts with their backs. It felt good to lie on a soft bed with a warm duvet covering me. I nearly drifted into slumber when my ring-tone snapped me awake. I cursed under my breath and annoyingly reached towards the bedside table where my phone was residing. My anger dissipated when I saw who was calling.

"Austin," I said into the phone.

"_Hey, babe. Did I wake you?"_

"No! No. I was about to sleep but don't worry, you didn't wake me up," I smiled into the phone, although knowing that he would not know that.

"_Good, because I want to be the last person on your mind," _he grimaced and I laughed.

"Wow, cheesy much?" I joked.

"_But you like it?"_

"Of course, if you're the one saying it," I yawned.

"_Alright, well I won't be keeping you from your beauty sleep any longer. You deserve a good night's rest, Kaylie."_

"Okay," I gave in.

"_Good night, gorgeous. Sleep tight. I love you."_ My heart melted. Like, literally melted. Austin was _the_ one for me. But does he feel the same way?

"I love you, too, Austin. See you in the morning," I said and closed my phone. Now that I heard his voice, I was able to sleep. I placed my phone down and turned so that I was lying on my back, looking up at my ceiling. I pictured him and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep right after that.

The next morning, the knocking on my door awaked me. I stirred in my bed and groaned while lazily walking towards the door. I opened it and there he was, Austin Tucker in the flesh, right outside my bed. I quickly shut the door in his face. What is he doing here? I'm not even looking decent! I scurried around my room, picking up any stray articles of clothing and stuffing it into my closet. I walked in to find a form-fitting black skirt with pink flow-y tank top and rushed into the bathroom.

"Kaylie, are you okay?" I heard his distant voice. He was still knocking on my door.

"Uh, give me a sec!" I shouted back. I quickly brushed my teeth, combed my hair and applied a layer of mascara. I pulled on my clothes and looked in the mirror one last time. I smiled and walked towards the door to open it.

He was still standing there, wearing a black tux and a graphite chemise. I moved in for a hug and so did he. I pulled back and leaned up for a kiss. He brought his face down so that it was easier for me and his lips crashed onto mine. After a few seconds we separated with smiles on our faces.

"Well, good morning, gorgeous," he smiled.

"Morning," I replied while moving out of my room and shutting the door.

"Why did you slam the door in my face just now?" he questioned, looking confused.

"Uh, I wasn't looking decent. So I thought you'd break up with me if I wasn't looking good," I said while looking down as blood was rushing towards my cheeks.

"Kaylie, don't you know you look beautiful in every single way? I don't care if you look indecent in the morning. To me, you're always beautiful," he replied and gave me a peck on the lips.

"We should get going," I told him after looking at the clock on the kitchen. He nodded and I opened my shoe cabinet to take out a pair of silver Brian Atwood pumps. I quickly put them on and out the door we went.

When we arrive at The Rock, reporter vans were already lined up outside of the parking lot. I guess everyone was already taking their seats inside, making sure that all their equipments – namely, voice recorders and cameras – were working perfectly.

We met up with Lauren, Nicky, Max and Payson outside of The Rock.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"To tell them what happened? I couldn't be anymore ready," Lauren replied while the others nodded. We all walked into the conference and took our seats on a stage that was set up. We were seated behind a table that had a red tablecloth draped on it with water bottles placed on it. I looked around and saw the National Committee taking their seats. Obviously, they were interested to know what was going on. Behind them, I saw our parents making their way in and taking their seats next to each other. The photographers were taking photos and there were endless _clicking _sounds.

"We'd like to welcome you all to this press conference," Sasha announced and everyone clapped. "Well, let's get the show going!"

"Okay," I said. "Who's first?" And suddenly, the reporters were shooting their hands in the air and shouting out our names.

"Uh, you," Austin pointed towards a brunette lady sitting on the front row.

"Inside Gymnastics magazine. What happened in Hawaii?" the lady asked. Well, she's straightforward.

"Well, Lauren, Kaylie and I went shopping and then we were just walking along a road. We didn't know where we were going then we saw our friends – the three mysterious guys you guys mentioned," she said and thank god she skipped the whole "nearly getting raped" scenario. "By the way, they were Lauren's cousin and their best friends: Tyler Tanner, Drew Deveux and James Moore. Anyways, we got on a bus to go back to the hotel but then I think we got off the wrong stop and took a taxi. Next thing we knew, we arrived in Loakai; a village that had no Internet or cell service. We were stuck there for about two weeks before the guys could find us and get out of that place."

"So, rumor is that Loakai is fake?" another reporter shouted.

"Yeah, it was a staged village," I responded.

"By who?" a male asked. Crap, what are we going to say? I looked at my best friends and they didn't know what to say either.

"Uh, we don't know who," Lauren replied calmly. Phew.

_Austin's POV_

There we were, in front of the reporters, cameras flashing. Questions were being thrown in our faces about what happened in Hawaii. To sum it up, it was an experience that I would never want to endure again.

I lost Kaylie for about two weeks and it tore my heart into two. I didn't have her wrapped securely in my arms; I couldn't place kisses on her forehead when she was asleep; I couldn't feel her soft lips against mine for the longest time ever.

From the beginning, I knew she would have an impact on me. The first time I saw her in Calais, I knew she was different. She didn't throw herself at me and she was confident, stepping up to me and turning down my offers to make it up to her. No one ever says "No" to Austin Tucker, nobody, until she came along.

I came to Boulder because of the Rock Rebels. They had determination, power, everything that I was lacking. I was the gymnast that everyone believe could win a Gold medal with the worst hangover in the history of mankind. Publicity made me the guy that didn't care about anything. I simply didn't give a shit about anything, until I met _her_.

The first time I kissed her, I felt something. At the time, I couldn't exactly pin point what it was. I could never forget that kiss. It was imprinted in my mind. When she told me that it meant nothing to her, it shattered my confidence and myself. I couldn't show that I was crushed and so all I did was nod and turn around.

From the moment I filmed her run for vaults and saw her stumble at the end, I felt protective over her. It wasn't a brother-sister protectiveness; it was more of a loving protectiveness.

I remember when I told her and her parents that I could find myself falling for her. I chuckled at the memory and Kaylie gave me a sideway glance. I just smiled back at her.

When she fell off the beam at Worlds Trials, my heart broke. I stayed by her side the whole time in the hospital. I held onto her hand, begging for her not to die and to please wake up. Once her eyes fluttered open, my heart soared and she smiled at me, I couldn't contain my happiness.

The best memory I could ever have with her was at Worlds. She definitely inspired me. I knew from then on that I wanted her. I needed her. So I asked her out in front of the reporters and she said "yes". I reached straight for her face, cupping her cheeks and pulling her towards me, kissing her as if I'll die if I don't. Fireworks erupted in my mind. She was finally mine.

At this memory, I moved my right hand on top of my right leg's pocket and could feel the outline protruding through the silk trousers. Maybe this was the time to do it. The perfect moment.

Suddenly, I felt a nudge on my left arm. I turned and saw Kaylie looking at me. She probably thought I was weird as I was smiling at myself.

"What?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head at the reporters and I turned to face the front again. "Can you please repeat that?" I asked the reporters.

"Are you happy that Kaylie Cruz is finally safe and sound by your side?" I smiled ecstatically. I knew that this is the moment I've been waiting for. I took a sip of water and cleared my throat.

"Definitely. Before anything else, I have something to say," I told the reporters and they were clearly excited to know what I, Austin Tucker, Mr. Kobalt, had to say. They moved forward in their chairs, holding out their voice recorders as far as their arms could allow.

"Kaylie Cruz. She's definitely something. When I first saw her, I just thought she was another one of my adoring fans, but she didn't turn out to be that at all. If anything, she's the opposite. In the hotel, she didn't care how she looked in front of me; she wore a pink robe with green stuff smeared on her face. She didn't care. Others would run away, embarrassed, but not Kaylie Cruz," I said and looked at her. I saw blood rushing to her cheeks and she looked down at the table, fiddling with the water bottle; clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't expect to fall for her, but I did. I'm not ashamed to tell the world that I'm in love with Kaylie Cruz. I told her and her parents that I could find myself falling in love with her last year. I told them that it wasn't her looks because I've dated cuter girls and it wasn't her zesty personality either because she could be a pain in the ass," I chuckled at the memory and so did everyone else in the room. "But now I know, she is the most beautiful girl in the world and her zesty personality was just the cherry on top of a sundae. She was everything I needed."

"Austin," Kaylie said. I turned to her and saw that she was blushing profusely.

"Kaylie, I'm in love with you. I don't think I could live a day without you by my side. Those two weeks that you were gone, my heart was lost. I gave you my heart. You hold the key to my world," I sighed. "I know, I know, I'm sounding really cheesy right now but I don't care," I announced.

"So what are you trying to say?" a reporter questioned and everyone else murmured in agreement.

"What I'm trying to say is, Kaylie Cruz is my life," I said and stood up.

I reached my hand into the right pocket and pulled out the little black box. I fiddled with it between my fingers. I turned to Kaylie and put my left hand out. She took it and I pulled her up. I walked her to the edge of the stage, in front of the table that the rest of our friends were sitting at. I quickly looked at Nicky and Max, they were smiling and they nodded their heads in agreement. They knew exactly what I was about to do.

I turned and looked at Payson and Lauren and saw they were confused at first but then they began to understand the situation, their scrunched eyebrows straightened out and they smiled at me. I smiled back at the four of them and I turned to the girl that was in front of me. I turned to the girl that could be the reason for my death and saw that she was blushing and confused at the same time. It's a good thing she doesn't know what I'm planning to do. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Kaylie asked under her breath, getting restless.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," I repeated and looked into her eyes. I gave her a smile. I opened the little black box behind my back and brought it towards the front. I dropped onto my right knee and held out the box in front of me.

"Kaylie Cruz, I'm in love with you. I need you in my life 24/7. Without you, my life would be nothing. Will you marry me?" I said and then held my breath, waiting for her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So, do you hate us or not? Leaving you here with a cliffhanger! And YES, i repeat, YES, that this IS THE END TO THIS SERIES!

We just want to say that we are so very proud of these four stories that we have made. Yes, there are mistakes - we're not flawless - and we accept them! Yes, there are times that we wanted to stop posting because of all the harsh comments, but at the end of the day, positivity beats negativity!

We just want to thank all our reviewers AND fans that have supported us through however many months it was :) we love you guys and we'll never forget you guys! AND, we may be starting a NEW story. MAYBE. Depending on whether we can juggle school work AND writing a whole new story or not.

The FIVE CHAPTER EPILOGUE, named, **JUST THE BEGINNING**, is under way! We do not know when we will be posting this epilogue up, but just keep your eyes peeled! The earliest it will come up is probably next MONDAY! Any ideas on new stories; either send us a private messaging or just post it as a review! ANY AND ALL IDEAS are welcome at this stage! :D

Anyways, this is it. Time to say goodbye to you all, for now! See you soon!

Lots of love.

xoxo, cruz-tucker28

P.S. don't forget to **review!**


End file.
